Not Her Husband But Her Mate
by ayamechin
Summary: "Half breed, I had known from long time ago you're an idiot but still...in your wedding day?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **I always wanted to try a Sesshomaru x Kagome, I found them a funny / interesting couple. The story will be a comedy, and I will do my best to keep the story into this genre. Also, i want to mention that I am not good with descriptions - so don't have expectations to read who know what long description of a dress, haircut, furniture, room, etc.

Before reading, I want to tell you that the story is not revised by a beta - I have no intention to find one due to several reasons which I have no intention to share them with you - so please excuse my poor english. English is not my first language, nor the second, nor the third. In my daily life - excluding forums and ff - I do not use english. I know that my english is not good, but I do not think it's so bad for the message to not come across.  
If you notice some mistakes, or expressions I used them wrong, you're free to point them out; I do not mind - usually I try to see the good part of a critique since I can learn from my mistakes -, however do it nicely.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Not Her Husband But Her Mate**

by ayamechin

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Happiest Day**

She dreamed at this day for years; the day where she would stay by her lover side in front of the altar vowing faithfulness to each other. She was dreaming to this day for four years already.

They meet four years ago in her first day of college. She got lost and to find her way to the biology class she had to ask someone immediately or she would be late. The former wasn't an option.

She saw him standing under the shade of a tree, browsing a book. She strode towards him and simply asked for directions.

"Excuse me." Amber orbs left the pages of the book and stared at her, waiting for her to spoke the reason to disturb him. With just one flick of his gaze she felt in love with him.

Love at first sight?

Yes, it was love at first sight. When he lifted his gaze and watched her instead of his book she got lost in his beauty; his silver hair, his clear amber eyes and no matter how much ashamed she's to admit, his cute dog ears.

Seeing his ears at the top of his head she felt the need to stretch her hands and feel their softness under her touch.

"Do you want something?" his voice was husky, and she could even dare to say seductive.

She felt in love with him more.

"Do you know where the biology class is? I am afraid I got lost. It's my first day and I am not used with the surroundings yet."

"Which one newbie? Biology classes are held in more than just one classroom." Was he irritated? He might have cute, fluffy dog ears but he was rude. Fortunately his silver hair, his cute dog ears and his deep, low voice were enough to keep her in love with him, rude or not.

"My class would be held in B3265."

"That's easy newbie. The classroom you're looking for is in the building number three, at the second floor, the third class on the left. It's impossible to miss it since above the door is written big and clear B3265."

He casted away his irritated look from her person preferring to read more about Seishi's ways to seduce a maiden. He cursed the raven-haired girl when his pleasant lecture was interrupted.

Two seconds later, to his displeasure, he had to rip his eyesagain from his lecture when he noticed that she was still gazing intensely at him.

"Thank you!" she said and left, not giving him a chance to mutter any word.

Two weeks later the man asked her to become his girlfriend. And since then they're together, a couple envied by many. And no, I won't tell you how they became a couple and what transpired between the two during those four years, simply because it's not their story.

And now we're returning to the present time -

"I, Inuyasha Taisho, take you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife at good and bad. I, Inuyasha Taisho, vows in front of God to love you for the rest of my life." The groom in person gently put on her ring finger the proof of his undying love, the diamond wedding band.

"I, Higurashi Kagome, take you, Inuyasha Taisho, to be my husband at good and bad. I, Higurashi Kagome, vows in front of God to be faithful to you and love you for the rest of my life." She returned the service, now, on his finger resting a bigger version of her wedding band.

They smiled to each other, waiting for the priest blessing words.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lean in, taking her lips with his own, claiming her as her woman. For four years he waited her, and soon she will become his in body as well. His heart raced faster only thinking at it.

* * *

They opened the reception with their waltz; she spun in his arms, sharing brief kisses. If she would say she's in Heaven, the happiest person in the entire world, trust me, she won't exaggerate.

She could die happy.

However, in all this happy atmosphere was present un unhappy person. If you think that he harbors forbidden feelings for the bride then you're wrong. He, Sesshomaru Taisho, was unhappy because the atmosphere was too…happy.

He couldn't stand it. He wanted to slice his neck open, and bleed till death. He wanted to rip his heart off of his chest; anything to get away from this unhealthy atmosphere. How some could live in such was a mistery to him. And like it wasn't enough the stench of human beings assaulted his senses, making him mad minute by minute.

During the wedding ceremony he watched the happy couple. Fate was unfortunate with his person, blessing his family with the presence of a half-breed. If he would have had a sensitive stomach he would have throw up; he loathed the thought of having a half-breed as brother.

But was fate gentler with Sesshomaru after that? Of course not. If it would have been, the Taisho mansion wouldn't have been plague with the scent of another human female; the scent of Inuyasha's mother was enough already.

But no, the half-breed had to bring that human female, making his stomach twist in discomfort; yes, I am talking about the current bride.

He loathed her instantly. And if you think that he hated her only because she's a human, then you're wrong again. He would have loathed her even if she would have been a demon.

Why?

Because she was too happy.

For four years, her laugh assaulted his already sensitive ears. Oh, how much he wanted to slice her open and see her dying in agony.

Can you believe that she wanted to shake hands with him when his useless brother presented her to the family for the first time? He dismissed her with just a flick on his irritated gaze. But do you think it was enough to make the human female grasp the message and give up?

Fate wasn't gentle with Sesshomaru Taisho.

She came in visit many times, and she even brought presents. Yes, she brought him presents too. Even now he could remember the Christmas day when she knitted him a red muffler and wrapped it around his neck, without his permission no less. The human pest dared to touch him with her human hands, and pressed lightly into him with her human body. He needed all the strength he could gather to not spill her blood on the wooden carpeted floor.

In that day he said to the human "woman, this Sesshomaru does not get cold." do you think she learned? Next year she knitted him a sweater, and the year after, gloves.

The year when she knitted him socks, red no less, he was not there to receive them. He could swear that that thick headed woman wanted to turn him in Santa Clause.

Today, during the ceremony, in his attempt to survive the horror of attending the wedding, he imagined the human female bleeding till death. And he was close to fulfil it when the say woman, after ceremony dared to wrapped her human hands around his neck, and kiss his cheek with her human lips. Now her stench permeated through his skin.

He loathed her.

And when he was asked to hold a speech during reception, he vehemently refused. He sighed in relief when his half-brother gave up on the idea, but this didn't mean he shouldn't listen others.

Drink after drink warmed his throat, and cursed the day when he was born a demon; a human being would have passed out already, sparred by the torture of listening speeches.

Oh, he knows the man who just sat up, and holds his flute; it's Inuyasha's best man – a man who awfully likes to touch the women's bottom, being day or night; a lecher.

"Inuyasha asked me to not say anything" the lecher started talking; Sesshomaru could tell that he was already intoxicated "but dude I am your best man. It's my duty to stand on my two feet and embarrass you. I remember the day you have met her, and cannot believe you preferred Seishi over such a fine ass. Dude, for a while I was worried for you and was genuinely happy when you turned your attention away from Seishi towards this fine lady here. After so many years, I am happy finally see you turning into a man. Congrats bro, you found a woman who will put up with you for the rest of her life. Any woman who can stand you is amazing. Good job bro!"

"In my defense" the groom decided to take the lead "Seishi is a book character. But Miroku is right at one thing. My bride here, Kagome, is an amazing woman. When I was sad, she knew how to take me out of my misery and see the meaning of the life. She's my savior, and woman I hope that you're prepare for tonight."

A bright shade of rouge adorned her cheeks, and Sesshomaru could tell she was still untouched. _Four years with her, and all the half-breed did was hold hands and kissing. What a wuss._ He, Sesshomaru Taisho, would have claimed a woman from the first date and in the worst case on the second – if she would have been a virgin. Sesshomaru was ashamed to be blood related with a specimen such as Inuyasha.

"I think that now it's my turn." The one who spoke was wearing a light pink dress, her long, black hair caught in bun "I know Kagome-chan since elementary school. And when I say she's crazy in love with Inuyasha, I speak the truth. She felt in love with him at first sight, his ears might have helped though, and since then she talks only about him. He's the only man who fills her mind and heart. And if you dare to make her cry, prepare to face the death."

In desperation, Sesshomaru Taisho, for the first time in his existence, and it's not less time, he prayed. He prayed for the mother of time to pass faster, and him to escape from such a horrid place. All the drink he ingested in didn't help a bit, and his father didn't help either.

The former decided to take the lead, and publicly express his wishes for the newlywed couple.

"I never thought that the first one who will get married will be youngest son, but the father within me is happy to finally have a daughter into the family. God know that I wanted one, but a certain someone was against it." Sesshomaru could sense the daggers sent into his direction by his father. So what if he didn't want to get marry with who know what woman, unworthy of his person?

_If the old man wanted a daughter so much he should have procreated one. _He muttered under his mustache too low for human ears to hear him but loud enough for his father's ears to catch the words. The former frowned in frustration.

"And now after a new member was brought into the family, this old man wants you to grant him a lot of grand-pups. The Taisho mansion is too big; it needs to be populated with many pups. This old man wants at least five, and if all of them are girls, I do not mind."

The bride smiled gently to her new father, and hoped that he will be happy with only two.

* * *

"Are you ready?" the pink dress lady, known to others as Sango asked. "Soon the reception will be over and the two will head to the honey moon."

"I am ready Sango. I checked my luggage ten times already. Everything is prepared."

"Everything everything? Even those – "

"Even the lingerie. I have a set for each night spent with him."

"Which one will be used tonight? You chose the black one didn't you?"

Kagome Higurashi, and now Taisho, has 22 years old and she's still a virgin. During her four years relationship with Inuyasha she had a lot of chances to lose her purity but you see –

Her family was old fashioned; having sex before the marriage was seen as an unforgivable sin. Being raised with such beliefs she didn't went astray when the demon made his first erotic move on her. Fortunately for her, the dog eared demon understood from where she's coming from and accepted to wait; though her grandfather cursing might have helped him into celibacy.

Two weeks before her wedding day, the bride went to shop with her best friend, her mainly occupation being the outfits for the honey moon. She dreamed at the day where his hands will wander upon her body and make her shiver in pleasure. She wanted to repay him for his years of waiting and bought many too revealing night gowns.

She hoped that when the night will come she will have the courage to put them on; she blushed from head to toe when she thought at how much skin he would see.

"I decided on the red one. I think he will like it more."

"The black one is sexier. He will lose his words; and many experts recommend a black night gown."

"I beg to differ. Many says that red is sexier than the black; red means passion. Tonight I want to feel to fire of his passion burning my skin."

"You will feel his passion pretty soon; actually after you will cut the cake, throw the bouquet and he doing that thing with your garter."

"Ah, cut the cake; we should do it soon. Please announce the guests that we will cut the cake in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, I will go to the restroom. I will be back immediately."

The way till the restroom didn't take long, probably two minutes. The bride opened the door, and the view made her gasp in shock.

A couple was shamelessly making out in the public restroom.

The black haired woman skirt was hiked up on her thighs, her legs wrapped like a vine around a man's torso, her throat escaping strange sounds, which Kagome assumed being pleasurable moans. However, what shocked her more was the man.

His suit jacket was tossed somewhere on the floor, his shirt was wide opened, the woman's nails digging into his exposed chest; his pants were down his hips, his lower body making sinful moves. His silver hair filled her visage, and in that moment her entire world crumbled like some pieces of domino.

"Inuyasha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Since some of you wanted me to update faster, I eventually did it. The story was well welcomed and it made me happy; thank you for your reviews.  
Again, the chapter is not revised, please excuse my poor english. The mistakes you will find you can point them out to me, but do it nicely.  
Some chapters are shorter some are longer; depends on the plan for each chapter. This chapter proved to be a short one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Shattered Dreams**

Do you think that the dog-eared demon wanted to be intimate with a woman other than his wife in his wedding day? Nah nah. That wasn't into his plan. But if he thinks better, to take the same woman intimately the night before wasn't into his plans either.

Everything started yesterday, when during his bachelor party an eye-masked woman was brought to entertain him. Strangely, he felt attracted to the woman; her hair was black, a little longer than his fiancée, she shared the same eyes colors with his fiancée, and strangely enough she even looked similar with his fiancée, from what he could see.

The woman with no name came and whispered seductive words in his ear, stirring something inside him.

"Do you like what you see?" was what she asked. "Do you by any chance have any fantasy? The sweet me will make sure to pleasure you." his hands grabbed her by her hips, pulling her onto his lap. Slowly, he grinded his lower part into her hers, making her understand his unspoken will.

The masked woman comply his wish, bringing him into oblivion.

In that night he dreamed that the masked woman is his fiancée and finally he can have a taste of her sweet body. The next day, the woman was no longer on his side, and a wave of guilt washed over him. He imposed to himself to forget about the masked woman; his only woman from now on being his fiancée, soon to be his wife. However, at the back of his mind, the masked woman was still there, his mind being plague with thoughts about her.

Only for a moment he wanted to see her again, see the face beyond that mask. He did not dare to wish to have her again but when he met her at the wedding –

"So, did I fulfill your fantasy?" she whispered into his ears with the same honey like voice. The groom turned around and was shocked to see the hidden face behind the mask.

"Kikyo" he whispered in a strangled voice. "It was you?" his mind was screaming. All day long he longed for his bride's dear cousin. Oh, how much he wished for her to deny.

"Let's not talk here. Some might hear." She left his side, and he, like a curious puppy followed her. She leaded him into the lady's restroom, and there they begun –

"Why didn't you tell me it's you?" if in the night before he wouldn't have been wasted his nose would have recognized her scent; in that moment he cursed the drinks he indulged in.

"And ruin the fun?"

He knew her for years; often he found himself turn his eyes into her direction, watching her flashing her bottom, pleasuring his hungry eyes. At that time he cheated Kagome only with his eyes – he wouldn't have done it if he wouldn't have been forced to celibacy.

Her red finger nail traced his cheek till his jaw, and further down on the pale skin of his neck. "Last night, it was the best night ever. No man made me feel what you made me feel." She tried to entice him with her now low voice. His knees were already weak.

"Forget what happened." He tried to be strong but was hard when her fingers slowly were unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why?" her breath was warm, hot on the bare skin of his chest. "Why should I forget what happened? You made me feel like woman, and damn I liked it." his suit coat by now was peeled off of him, a heap somewhere on the floor.

"Kagome will suffer. She must never know what happened. You're her dear cousin."

"And I love her too. But my desires as a woman are unbearable; if I won't take what I desire I am afraid I will break apart. Beside she will never know. I won't tell her."

She tip toed, pressing her rouge lips upon his mouth, and then he got lost into her, literally and metaphorically.

His ears caught the sound of a door opening but he was too distracted into his lover's body to rip himself away from her, watching the intruder. His hips continued to make the same sinful moves hoping that he will be left alone to continue what he was doing.

"Inuyasha." His sinful moves took and abrupt end, when her voice filled the room. She, his wife was standing in the doorway, shock clearly on her facial features. He never wanted her to find out but Gods had other plans reserved for them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Couldn't believe that he was here making another woman feeling the fire of his passion upon her skin.

"It's not what you think."

_Such a cliché_ she thought. _Men always used this excuse while being caught._

"It's not what I think? And why it is? Cannot believe that you and Kikyo behind my back are – "

Anger rose from the bottom of her being, invading her slowly. Minutes ago she was the happiest person alive, and in just a mere second her world crumbled down on her. She was mad, probably mad enough to commit a passionate crime.

Before doing so, Kagome fled; she was sick of Inuyasha's image pleasuring another.

The man followed her, buttoning his clothes while he was running. When the bride and the groom entered in the ball room, the guest's eyes turned on them, their hands moved, and clasped together; they were applauding the newlyweds. In that moment, the bride snapped.

"What do you applaude for?" some of them were took aback by the bride aversion against them, but some who happened to be demons were not. Their noses were sensitive, their senses being filled with the sweet scent of…sex.

And by the scent which assaulted their senses they knew that the groom didn't took the bride into a hot embrace but another. They started whispering, their words reaching the human ears too.

The guests were shocked by the groom behavior.

"This wedding is over. You may now go to your homes."

"Kagome, really it's not what you think. I love only you; what you saw earlier means nothing to me."

"It may mean nothing to you but to me means everything. I want to divorce!"

The bride stormed out the ball room, ruining the wedding cake in her way, totally ignoring the man who was screaming after her.

"Kagome, please let us talk." Was what the man behind said, his words whoever never reaching her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was drinking glass after glass when his peripherals were filled with the presence of an angry bride. _ What the heck? _He thought not understanding the reason of her anger. He got the answer to his unspoken question soon when she was followed closely by his half-brother, reeking of the scent of another woman and sex. And by the looks of it, he figured out that his brother had some little fun with another.

Sesshomaru put the glass down, for the first time in that evening stood up from his table and approached his brother.

"Half-breed, I have known for a long time that you're an idiot but still…in your wedding day?" and the full-youkai for the first time in his existence laughed.

Who would have thought that this day, who he thought it's a horrid one, will turned to become into the best ever. Sesshomaru Taisho never would have hoped for his foolish brother to entertain him at such extent.

* * *

The clerks from the marital status never encountered a situation where the bride, dressed in her wedding dress, will burst inside the building, and scream from the top of her lungs –

"I want to divorce."

But today was the day when impossible became possible. The furious bride who earlier screamed her pure intention was starring at the clerk to whom she should supposedly fill her request in.

"So fast huh?" The clerk close to his thirsties said to the angry bride. "So what did he do? Cheating you on the wedding day?" in that moment he wanted to take his words back; if a look could kill he would have been ashes by now – her look could incinerate anyone.

"I want to divorce now! Give me the papers I should write in this moment." She was too angry for him to be able to continue his job. The one who said _nothing compares with the anger of a woman_ was a smart man. He hoped that the man who brought her into such state won't meet her too soon.

"What's going on?" the desk clerk was saved by another voice. "With all due respect ma'am it's not necessarily to scare the personnel. I will serve you instead of my colleague here since he seems unable to perform such task. And since your case seems to be special, please wait in the office to your right. I will be right back."

Didn't pass long since she stepped in the office he directed her to that the same man returned and closed the door behind him. He took his seat across her, and begun talking.

"My name is Shizuka Tohru and I will be the officer who will help you with your problem. Did you register your marriage, and receive the marriage certification?"

"I registered my marriage this morning at 9 AM; I didn't receive my marriage certification yet."

"Do you desire an annulment or a divorce?"

"What's the difference?" she did not care if the two will lead to the same result.

"The divorce is a complicated matter, which usually requires the both parties to go to the courtroom and a judge to judge their case. An annulment however is an easier case; you can be a free woman in just few hours. The papers only needs to be approved by a judge; your presence is not even necessary."

"How can I get an annulment?"

"Did you consume your marriage? Seeing your attire I can presume you did not but I might be wrong."

"Oh trust me, the person my husband ate it wasn't me. He and I consumed nothing."

"Since things are clear now, please fill this in" the man handed her two pieces of paper "and please keep in mind that you need to specify why you want your annulment. It's important if you want to get it."

Five minutes later the forms were completed, the papers now waiting to be stamped on.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi! Shortly you will be notified by mail about your annulment. I will plead about your case with the ones above me for you to get it faster. Have a good day miss, and next time chose a better man."

Despite the mockery she could sense in his words she bowed lightly thanking the man for the help. After she left his office, a woman approached the officer, her eyes scanning the papers the bride just filled in.

"Shizuka-san, I think it's a first when something like this happened."

"Yeah, this boring day proved to be a very good one. Not every day we have a bride asking for divorce."

"What did he do?"

"Cheated on her with her cousin."

"So brave and foolish! Did he want to have the record for the shortest marriage ever?

"Maybe."

And like this, the love story of Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha Taisho ended; in the office of a mocking officer of marital status.

But little she knew that she will start another love story with a man she never thought to; sooner than she ever expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Because my dear friend asked you to update faster, I eventualy did it. But my dear friend, I don't have full chapters saved in my laptop anymore. I am working on chapter 4, so you need to wait a little bit.  
My week is divided between this story and Memories, but I will do my best to update faster. Just pray for me to have the mood to write.  
As always - the chapter is not revised; excuse my poor english.  
Thanks to the one who corrected me - soon I will go to do the changes, I am a little bit lazy today.  
Thanks for reviewing the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Innocent No More**

The Shikon-no-Tama Academy, is a famous educational institution, founded by their President Inu-no-Taisho several decades ago, where humans and yokais learned to coexist since kindergarten. The institution is divided in four different sections, each of them ruled by a different chairman.

Their employees should follow a strict etiquette, their behavior in society flawless, they being a perfect example for their students. You may think that a freshman employee won't go astray from these simple rules. The day after tomorrow will be her first day as the school nurse, but she was here, in a certain bar from Tokyo – she was too intoxicated to remember it name – pouring her heart out in front of a bartender.

"It's been a month since that fiasco and I still cannot believe what the bastard did." She finished her martini from one shot, motioning to the man to fill her glass again. "Yesterday I should have come back from my honeymoon." The drink found its way down her throat, the female waiting her glass to be filled again. "What the heck is that; I don't know the notion of such thing."

"It's okay miss; that bastard doesn't deserve you." the bartender tried to comfort the drunken female. He did not know many details but he could swear a man was involved.

Always a man is involved.

_Miss? _She was a Mrs. for few hours. Kagome looked down at her half empty martini glass seeing her life in it. This was her life in the last month; drinking her sorrow.

Sorrow because she was a divorced virgin woman. Sorrow because her skin felt nothing of the fire of his passion. Sorrow because she didn't beat the crap of that woman. Sorrow because she didn't kick the bastard in a certain part of his male anatomy.

Drink after drink she tried to erase the different kinds of sorrow out of her chest.

"The bastard" the woman gulped down the remaining liquid, and was ready to throw the glass when a strong arm formed a vice grip around her wrist, stopping her.

"Woman, cease the show!" she lifted her gaze, her drunken state seeing only the handsome brother of that bastard.

"_Son, I am glad that you heard the call of your humble father." Such sweet talk… Sesshomaru knew his old man wants something from him. The last time when the old man used such voice, the younger knew he won't like it – that was the time when he was asked to take over the high school section of the academy._

"_Father, no matter what you ask from this Sesshomaru, he won't do it. This time it won't work." The words of the son never reached the father. The elder sat down on the blue plush couch, waiting for his son to sit up across him; the younger did it eventually, waiting for his father words._

"_Son, it's been almost a month since that fiasco. This old man is worried about the woman, Kagome-chan. She refused to see any member of our family, and some of her friends. My sources told me she consumes high amount of alcohol since then. Since she was brought into such state by a member of our family, as the head of the family I deem it fit for us to watch over the young woman, bringing her to the right path."_

"_Then why don't you take responsibility? Don't tell me you want me to take care of her? This Sesshomaru won't do it. This Sesshomaru has no intention to spend time around the human more than it's necessary. Ask your wife do it instead; both are female, they might reach a common point."_

"_Son, I cannot do it. Izayoi already tried to discuss with Kagome-chan but she refused to see her. In just few days, summer vacation will end and Kagome-chan will start working at the academy in your section. Since both of you work in the same building, your father saw it fit for you to watch over the girl."_

"_No." the younger stood up on his two feet, rage clearly in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru won't do it. The woman is not this Sesshomaru responsibility." Why should he clean the mess his worthless brother has created? If someone needed to take responsibility then it should be the one who created the mess in the first place._

"_Where's the half-breed? He should clean the mess not me."_

"_Stop calling your brother like that." The elder raise his voice up clearly disturbed by his son's words. "Your brother currently is in his honeymoon, and according to my sources he married the woman he had embraced during his wedding reception. He cannot take the responsibility but worsen it."_

'_The bastard; because of his low control of keeping it in his pants I am in such predicament.' was Sesshomaru thinking._

"_As her employer you must be sure she won't bring shame to you; she will be working under you. Beside I didn't ask you to bed the woman but to make sure she will give up to her bad recent habits and she will pass over the deception, moving on."_

"_Then I will fire the female if she won't bide the rules."_

"_I won't allow it. People were already speaking that we hired her because of her relationship with Inuyasha and not because of her professionalism. If we will fire her to the whole world we would seem to be cruel, their words being proved right – she's no longer in a relationship with your brother, then we don't need her. Shikon-no-Tama academy doesn't need bad publicity anymore." _

_Sesshomaru heard the rumors spreading among the society; like he would accept to work with less professional people. No matter how much he dislikes the human female, he had to agree she was good in what she was doing. She graduated first in her class, and somehow humans and youkais like her, except him of course._

"_Beside if you do what I ask you I will be indebted to you. Didn't you want your father own you one?"_

And this was the reason why he searched the woman in question. When he saw that the human dared to refuse answering her cell phone, the demon decided to find the human brat, and teach her a lesson; no one ignore his phone calls.

The first place he looked after the female was her place, his nose informing him the pest was not there. Since he had no mood to wander aimlessly in all bars from Tokyo, he turned the GPS on, the chances to find the female going higher and higher.

He found her close to her home, drinking glass after glass, anger fuming from her person. She was an employee of Shikon-no-Tama Academy, his employee no less; she should have a flawless behavior. But the female had apparently other plans.

She was spending her days drunk in different bars, bringing shame upon the academy, and upon him; especially upon him. He wanted to behead the female. She was about to shatter the bar propriety (the glass) into pieces when he had enough of her and her shameful antics.

"Woman, cease the show." His hand gripped her wrist, stopping her to ruin the poor innocent object in her anger. "It's near midnight and you waste your time in bars like an un-educated female."

"Sessh-kun, you came to keep me company?" she jumped off of her stool, her arms going around his neck, hugging him. "I missed you so much!" the stench of alcohol reached his nose, making him almost to throw the female into the nearest wall.

"Woman, now you should be home, taking a good rest or preparing yourself for your first day of work at the academy. Either way you should be sober. Stop acting like a foolish woman!"

The woman's ears however heard only the first part of his speech. "Home? You came to take me home Sessh-kun? I don't want to; I want to drink more. You cannot force me to go home." the woman pouted like a stubborn child.

The human pest dared to pout and later to turn his back at him. Him? From all people him? Did the human want to play with fire? Fine by him. He cares not about her will; she will return home willingly or unwillingly.

He lifted the woman off of her stool, and threw her onto his shoulder, carrying her like a sac of potato. He cared not about her struggles, nor her screams. Her presence won't linger more in such places, indulging herself in more alcohol.

"Let me go Sessh-kun! I don't wanna go home yet." the woman tried to convince the youkai on who's shoulder she was. She was like a stubborn child, a child who needed to be punished.

"Woman, cease your yelling. This Sesshomaru is tired of hearing your voice."

"Put me down Sessh-kun!" she struggled more, attempting to escape his grip. He had enough. She was irrational. She was a child who needed to be spanked.

SLAP

His free hand spanked her bottom. Her mouth wide open in shock, a small yelling escaping through her lips when his hand found contact with her bottom.

"You spanked me?"

"Bad children are often spanked." Sesshomaru reached the parking lot, opened the door of his car, throwing the woman inside.

"Put your seatbelt on!" she pouted refusing to do so. "Woman, this Sesshomaru is tired of you. Put your seatbelt on or else I will put you on my knees and spank you for all to see."

"Fine, I will do it." Afraid of being publicly humiliated more than she already was, she listen him. Sesshomaru was already in the car, turning the engine on, when the drunken female decided to annoy him more with her human voice. "And I am not a child. I am a woman. You better remember that."

"It's hard to tell."

"What?"

"That you're a woman."

During the short car drive, the woman, or the child in his opinion, pouted the whole way. He, not recognizing her as a woman drove her in such state. She's not a child, but a woman; her ID says so. Should she shove her ID into his amber eyes, to stop confusing her with a child?

She would have done it if his voice wouldn't have told her to climb off of his car.

"What?"

"Woman, this Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself."

"Well Sessh-kun, this woman didn't heard what you said. Your highness should repeat himself."

_Kill her. Slice her throat. Throw her corpse in the garbage. _Were thoughts he enjoyed in that moment. He could swear the woman had a death wish. Remembering his father's words, especially the old man being indebted to him, Sesshomaru decided to be patient with the human female.

"Woman, we have arrived to your place! Get off my car!" he repeated the words she previously lost grasping them. "And take your stench with you away too. You plagued my car with your stench."

"I do not stink." _So rude; a man to say to a woman she stinks. No wonder he's single._

"Your breath sure does." Annoyed by him, she opened the door of his car, the cool air washing over her face, making her feel better. The air inside was suffocating, probably because of the driver.

The moment she stepped off of his car, her legs lost their balance, soon her body meeting the cold earth beneath. "Aww"

She was in her fours desperately trying to sat up on her feet; a feat impossible to do so. "Woman" he was still there, watching her with some sort of amusement in his eyes "this wouldn't have happened if you would have been sober."

"I tripped; a stone was in the way. I being drunk have nothing to do with it." the nerve of him, to say she's so drunk that she cannot be stable on her two feet. So what if no stone was in the way? "And shouldn't you help me stand up? This is what a gentleman will do. Oh I forgot your highness doesn't have the word in his vocabulary."

She was pissing him off anytime she opened her mouth. He would have left her there, on her fours on the hard cement if she wouldn't have dared ridicule him. He's not a gentleman? Ok he's not. But at least now, when his father will be indebted to him – Sesshomaru will make sure for his old man to own him a big one -, when she was given in his care, he should help the drunken female to sat on her feet.

Sesshomaru climbed off of his car, locked it and headed in Kagome's direction. His strong arms gripped the woman by her arms, lifting her.

"Can you stand woman?" because she looked confused – he had no idea why – his arm went behind her knees, lifting her into his arms. He could bet the woman didn't expect this.

"Sessh-kun, I had no idea you care so much about me. I feel like a princess." Like her arms were meant to wrap around his neck, she did the feat not carrying about the dog's low growls formed deep in his chest.

In no time they were inside her apartment, the place surprisingly cleaned despite her recent habits. No empty bottle was thrown somewhere onto the floor, nor he find some in the sight. It was like she never had bad recent habits.

Sesshomaru threw the drunken female on her white couch, and was ready to leave, when her human hand grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Angry, he looked down at the female, silently asking her to remove herself from his person.

"Sessh-kun, why do you leave so early? Please stay with me a little bit more!"

"Woman, stopped calling this one by that name." Since he found her there in the bar she addressed to him like that; she was pissing him off. "Since this one did his duty already I will be leaving. Monday morning you be sober!" the hand he was waiting to be remove however wasn't. She was still holding onto him, her eyes begging him to stay a little more.

"You brought me home and I should show you how grateful I am. A good host will serve the guest with tea, or coffee or maybe a different sort of drink."

"No need woman. This Sesshomaru needs not your services." _But only from his father. _

"I know what will work; a bottle of tequila. I have one in the kitchen."

"Do you still intend to drink woman?"

"Don't tell me you cannot hold alcohol? I never thought you're such a weak man." the woman completely ignored his question, preferring instead to ridicule him again. He sighed, took off his coat and sat down across her.

"Bring that bottle." She challenged him; no woman makes fun of him, especially this woman.

"Okey doki." She jumped off of the couch, bringing back with her the bottle along with just one glass.

"I don't like to share the glass with other person. If you want to drink, bring another one!"

"Don't need Sessh-kun. I won't drink. I don't like tequila."

"Then why bought it?"

"I was curious how it taste like, and discovered that I don't like it. I kept it just in case I will have guests who might like it."

Half satisfied by her answer, Sesshomaru uncapped the bottle and poured some into his glass. He lifted the drink to his mouth, gulping down the liquid from one shot. He poured another glass and drank it all from one gulp. He watched the woman who couldn't take her eyes from his person. She was thinking at something since she was surprisingly quiet.

"Your house" since he was here he should at least satisfy his curiosity concerning the female "is cleaned considering your past month behavior."

"I like things to be in order. Beside I barely drink at home."

"Hn." He poured another glass to himself and drank it down. "Woman, you're not allowed to behave like you did thus far. May be the shock was too great but it's time for you to stop. You work at Shikon-no-Tama Academy, and you cannot be a bad example to the children."

"That day should have been the best ever. During the wedding reception he was doing kinky things with my cousin."

_Kinky things? Is she a grade-schooler? _"The half-breed having sex with a woman other than the wife in the wedding day, certainty was shocking. He indeed did a great show that day."

"We vowed faithfulness to each other in that day, and few hours later his vows valued nothing. What man does what he did?" the glass he refilled was taken away from his grasp by the mad woman, and drank it. "The bastard can go and burn in Hell."

_I guess it's not the right time to tell you he married your cousin. _"I thought you don't like tequila." He wanted to drink more but the woman tainted the glass with her touch. Since he still wanted to empty the bottle this night, Sesshomaru gave up in requesting another glass, preferring to drink instead from the bottle.

"I don't. But I have felt the need to drink something."

"Hn."

"You're annoying me with your 'hn'. At least you could be considerate about me; your brother betrayed me and all you say is 'hn'. It was my wedding day; the happiest day turned into a horrible one. Say something more than 'hn'."

"What do you want me to say woman?" the woman across him from some reason was mad on him. _Mood swings _he thought.

"Say that you're sorry. Show some emotion you bastard."

"Call this one bastard again, and your head will stay at your feet."

"Sorry!" her eyes refused to meet his. She was venting her frustration on the wrong person. "Since he proposed me, I planned every moment of my wedding in detail. I went so far to even plan my honeymoon. I should have spent the last month in the sunny Hawaii in the arms of my husband. Now I should have lay on the bed, my husband arms wrapped around me, he whispering love words to the sleepy me, and not here having as a drink partner his ice cold brother."

"Hn." She decided to ignore the annoyed sound, and continued to talk.

"I planned special things for him but all those are wasted. I am a divorced woman but I am virgin. Those little outfits I bought I never had the chance to wear them; he never saw them on me. Such a waste of money."

"Hn." She ignored the sound again but now instead of talking she just stared at him. her intoxicated mind apparently was thinking at something. She stood up and headed out of the living room.

"Stay here! I want to show you something." She said to him before she was out of his sight. He waited for her quietly, drinking from the bottle; another few more gulps and the bottle would be empty.

* * *

"You can do it Kagome!" the towel wrapped around her form fall to the ground, her fingers picking up the red laced-baby doll she especially prepared for a certain night, and slipped it on her form. Clad in only a garment which showed everything Kagome stepped out of her room, heading to the place where the man was.

It was all or nothing.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru choked with the drink he just sipped. She was standing in the doorway, wearing a much too revealing outfit. His eyes could see everything, each curved of her body. "I prepared this for the wedding night. I had to choose between this color and the black one. I decided the red is the sexier one." he said nothing at all, not even the annoying 'hn'. He was too busy to delight his eyes with the view.

She was not a child at all, but a full grown woman, he lastly concluded.

"Do I look good?" Kagome decided to break the distance between them, her legs carrying her closer to the man. "When a man sees a woman wearing just this, what thoughts cross his mind?" she was dangerously close to him, she now on her knees bending forward toward the man. He needed only to stretch his arm and ravish the female.

"Thoughts?" his voice was too low, almost shaking. He was struggling to keep his hands away from the woman. The thoughts which crossed his mind while seeing the woman he had no intention to say them to her, nor show her a clear depiction of them. It was beneath him to be sexually aroused by a human female, especially one he hates.

"Yes thoughts. When you see this do you want to rip it apart?" she was now above him, straddling his hips, she whispering in his ear. Her breath caressed his skin, a certain part of him twitching in pants. She was trying to seduce him, and she was close to succeed.

Did she know his ears are his weak point?

"To tell you the truth, I never wanted this garment to last on me too much. I wanted him to tear it apart, and him to lash on my nude body." Sesshomaru could see himself ripping the restricting garment off of her, revealing her fully to him, one of his fists clenching around one of her mounds, while his mouth will be busy with another.

"Why don't you make use of it?" she whispered in his ears, and her mouth took the lobe of his pointy ear in. His beast was fighting to come to the surface, it intention obviously clear – to ravish the female. Sesshomaru's control was fading with each touch of hers upon his body.

"Use?" his beast wanted to make many uses of that garment.

"Yeah. Why won't you rip it apart? And why won't you do what he should have to?"

"Such a fool he is!" the last ounce of control he lost it, his hands ripping the red lace garment off of her body, revealing her bare body to his hungry eyes. His hands cupped her breasts while his mouth attacked hers, locking them into a passionate kiss.

Somewhere, in the back of their minds they knew they're making a mistake; however the desire, the lust was too great for any of them to resist. She was not the woman he ever wished to desire but her little outfit, her little attempt of seduction made his beast to take a hold of himself, now his hands rooming over the woman body, pleasuring her.

Her little voice reverberated in the room, his ears pleased by the sounds.

"I won't be gentle with you." he whispered upon her chest, his mouth taking one of her nipples between his lips, sucking on it.

"Then don't be." Sesshomaru stood up on his feet, the woman's legs wrapped around his torso like a vine, carrying her to another room. Reaching the right destination, he threw the female upon the soft mattress. While he removed his clothes by himself, her eyes were watching him intensely, bathing her eyes with his perfect sculpted body.

He was like a god, belonging solely to her, at least for this night.

Sesshomaru towered upon the female, one of his knees spreading her legs open, enough for him to rest between her tights. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him into another searing kiss. She felt something hard pressing slightly in her inner tight, and she found it pleasing. Her body followed it own instincts, her hips moving lightly toward his hard on. A small sound formed in her throat and escaped through her lips as she pushed herself onto him.

He wanted the woman…no, his beast wanted the woman, to taint her with his touch.

"It's too late to give up now. Your purity I will take it away, my touch tainting your body."

"Then taint me." Without warning he pushed himself inside her as he heard her agreement, taking along with it her utmost treasure. A cry escaped her as he penetrated her body, his beast stilling his movement, waiting for her to adjust to the invasion.

As an attempt to sooth her pain, Sesshomaru planted kisses along her neck, and down on her chest. A sudden move of her hips gave him the permission to move; slow at first, fast and harder later when she started begging for more of him.

She was writhing wildly beneath him, her body a willing prey to his touch; he doing whatever he wanted with the female.

"Sesshomaru…" she chanted his name like a mantra as he pushed her towards the ultimate pleasure. Feelings she never knew existed formed in the depths of her body, treating to rip her body apart only with pleasure. Feeling the woman coming to her end, his thrusts picked their speed up, bringing the woman to the Heavens.

He was far from ending.

The female, he turned it around, her face now facing the mattress, her bottom lift in the air, ready to be filled again. Sesshomaru's member invaded her body again, his thrusts more furious than before.

Kagome was screaming his name, pleading for him to never stop, deep growls keeping company to her screams. As they were ready to reach their climax, his eyes turned crimson red, his fangs penetrating the fragile skin of her neck, reaching the ultimate pleasure, his seed filling her womb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **Sorry for the delay; I will do my best to update as soon as I can but life is unpredictible and something can come up.  
As always, the chapter is not revised so please excuse my poor english.  
Thank you for your reviews, addings and followings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Aftermath**

The sun light crept its way through the blue curtain bathing the small room in light. Only this trivial move of the nature made the senses of the male occupant to return; on his naked skin he could feel the caressing of a soft breathing, and something pressing lightly on his chest.

His golden orbs opened, landing on the form of a black-haired female whose head was resting on his chest. Slowly, the memories of the night before were coming back, flooding his mind only with thoughts about the naked female beside him. He made her scream, took her how he wanted, tainted her once pure body with his touch.

She was no more innocent.

He grinned at the thought.

He never desired the woman before, and he doesn't even now. If at the sight of the almost naked woman his beast wouldn't have roared in pleasure, and if he wouldn't have lost control over his primal instincts, he knew that the female would have still been innocent.

The sex he had enjoyed but still at the back of his mind Sesshomaru couldn't forget the loath he felt for the female. A tiny part of him regretted bedding the human female; she was not a worthy partner.

His beast.

At the sight of her, the pest (the best) took control over his body, doing something beneath the owner's honor. His damn beast will never take control over him ever again. Sesshomaru blamed the tequila.

"Mm – " her soft moan interrupted his thoughts, his eyes turning towards the sleeping female. She rolled over in her sleep, her back facing him. Only the lower part of her nude body was covered by a thin white bed sheet, though it was for nothing; his sharp youkai sight penetrated through the thin fabric having a full view of her bottom.

The same bottom the night before he kept it in the air and slammed into it.

She screamed his name.

If he could take her again –

The last thought he bashed it. At the view of the woman his beast wanted to find its way out again, breaking the locks behind the doors Sesshomaru thought his beast is sealed in.

The locks were too weak, his beasts almost finding the way out, close to ravish the sleeping female.

Sesshomaru could feel the pure desire his beast have for the human woman. It never happened before. Sesshomaru had many partners during centuries of existence, his beast however never reacting like this towards the other females. The ones before were only for the taking, to satisfy the needs of the man, but now –

This new side of his beast bothered him. His beast thought only at her. It really bothered him.

His beast showed concern, the need to cuddle the woman, the need to make her happy, the need to nuzzle her mating mark –

"Mating?" the question slipped through his slips, the simple word surprising him. No, not suprised but shocked him.

Tentatively, Sesshomaru checked his beast thoughts about the female. She was not any female but special. It was the woman his beast choose to –

"Mate?" his long fingers brushed her black tresses aside, his eyes inspecting her naked form for any mark marring her skin. It was there, on her pale neck, a crescent shaped brown mark.

He not only took her innocence but mate her.

Mate.

Mate a human. A female he hates.

In less than a second, Sesshomaru left the bed he previously succumbed into pleasure, a pure aura of anger filling the small room. His damn beast did it big this time. Last night, in the throes of their passion, pardon me, lust, his beast truly pushed him aside, Sesshomaru not realizing when his fangs penetrated the woman's skin, marking her –

If before him a hole would surprisingly open up, trust me, he will throw himself in there, and if is any possible hide his person from the entire world, never to be found again.

He wasn't searching for a mate, and damn he knows his beast wasn't searching either. And this was the reason why he's affected by the current situation. His beast never showed romantic interest for the female during four years.

And now he was about to live for the rest of his life with the shame –

Really, the mating was not the real problem but the person the ritual was performed with. Higurashi Kagome – the human female he loathed before she opened her mouth. She was a person of the extremes: too happy, or too sad. Why couldn't she be something in the middle? Sesshomaru asked himself when he witnessed the woman's moods.

And now she, his mate was sleeping defenseless in the bed, moving and moaning, her soft voice calling for the beast inside him. No matter what the woman did, the pest wanted to come out and bring comfort to his chosen female, and most likely to succumb again in pleasure.

No, that was not going to happen. He will never join her again in bed, nor make her scream his name in pleasure. At this thought his beast simply replied the woman can be taken on the floor, or on his desk office; a bed was not a necessity for the beast.

"No, this Sesshomaru will never touch the woman in an intimate manner ever again. And you will do better get used with it. Last night was the only time."

"**She's our mate. You will crave her touch; that's in our nature."**

"Fuck the nature." His beast went silent but Sesshomaru knew the war was not won. It won't be until he won't find ways to undo the mistake his beast made. Sesshomaru dressed on, and left Kagome's apartment without looking back.

On his way back to his condo, Sesshomaru hoped to exist a way to undo the mistake. "I am screwed if it doesn't."

* * *

Shortly after the man left the vicinity of her home, the woman in question, Higurashi Kagome woke up, and felt sad that her dream ended. She had a very beautiful dream with a man – she had no idea who was he – who fulfilled her every whim, and made her feel like a queen; and hoped to never awake from it ever again.

But reality was reality and she had to face it.

Her limbs she felt them as jelly as she had no bone left in her body. Yawing she left the bed, the white fabric going around her body, covering her nudity, and went to pour something down on her parched throat.

The first room she stepped first in was the living room, her eyes instantly falling on the shredded red garment. A small smile graced her features, obviously satisfied by the night before events and headed to the kitchen where she grabbed the first bottle of water and drank half of it.

Feeling the need for a long, refreshing bath Kagome abandoned the kitchen and went straight to the bathroom. Feeling the hot water soothing her muscle pains, her mind revised each memory from the night before.

If someone, yesterday at this hour would have told her she will sleep with her ex's brother she would have told him / her he / she's insane. Having sex with that handsome bastard never crossed her mind. Simply because Sesshomaru was not her type; he was a cold man, who probably never cares about the needs of his woman but certainty only of his own. She had no need for a man like Sesshomaru; she needed a carrying man, who should fulfill her every whim, and treat her like a queen. Much like the man from her last night dream. Yeah, she needed a man like the one in her dream.

But not everything goes according to your plans; and Kagome Higurashi knows it very well – she tasted the medicine on her own skin. If everything would have gone according to her plans, she would have been still married, and had a magic honey moon.

She sighed.

Last night, Sesshomaru was searching for her and brought her home. He did not say it but Kagome could tell he was worried about her person – her intuition is wrong since he was worried only about his reputation, but we will let the woman feel otherswise. Her heavy heart felt lightly suddenly, filled with joy that somewhere in the world is still someone who cares about her.

Ok, she exaggerates with the last part; out there in the world are too many worried people about her person, but probably she was too drunk to see them swirling around her as some overprotecting hens. Now let's return to our not virgin married woman -

So how I was saying, she felt happy someone is keeping her company, and doesn't watch her with pitiful eyes. In that very moment, the first time since that hateful day she felt the need to pour her soul in front of someone. She did so many preparation for that wonderful day, she carefully chose each cloth's item for her honey moon, hoping that he will like the view, and lastly she hoped he will do whatever he wants with her body, and tried to make up for the years he had to hold in.

While Sesshomaru did his best to empty the tequila bottle, and she ranted without stopping, a dirty thought flashed in her mind: she wanted to have sex.

Four years she kept herself pure. It was her dream since she was five to have her first of amour in the wedding night. If the dog-eared demon wanted to marry sooner, he couldn't since she was prohibited to perform such action before graduation. As result, she never had the chance to feel the fire of his passion on her skin; her cousin however was very fortunate instead.

So, Kagome intensely watched the other man while dirty thoughts swirled like a tornado in her head. Sex; she wanted to have sex. She will have sex.

She needed a man to perform the act, and the man in front of her seemed to be a perfect candidate. He was tall, had a strong body; damn he looks tasty with clothes on. Without them she knew he will look simply majestic.

In that moment she made up her mind; she will have a passionate night with Sesshomaru. Also she cannot to be blamed she commits a sin since now she's a divorced woman.

She asked him to wait a little bit and left the room. She cannot simply jump in his arms and ask him to deflower her. No no she needed a strategy. A minute after she left him alone, cold water sprayed on her bare skin. If she was about to have sex then she needed to be sober; heck, she wanted to be sure she won't fall asleep in the middle of it.

Hoping that Sesshomaru is a man with needs like any other men, she slipped the red garment on her body, having to show herself to him.

She was about to seduce him – she had no idea how but she will try. Like a character from a bad movie, she stood in the doorway, one arm above her head, and simply asked him if he likes it – I mean the sexy garment. During 22 years existence she had seen few cheesy movies, her mind trying to remember the woman's action in seduction.

Very slowly she approached him, her hands touching him as her voice was whispering in his ear – she heard it might work. She whispered to him to do whatever he wants with her body, and expressed her pure wish for that garment to meet it end in pieces.

Fortunately, despite her lacking skills, Sesshomaru was a man who couldn't resist to a woman almost naked who throws herself into his arms, and pleads to be deflowered.

Her intuition was right; Sesshomaru was a man among men. Her hands roamed over his taut muscled body, trying to feel him under her touch. Her eyes gauge open for a moment when it felt upon his hard flesh, wondering if such size will fit inside her.

Now she was wondering – see the above – and in the next moment he was fully sheeted inside her, making her scream in pain. Soon after it, the pain faded away being replaced with opposite feelings, which treated to burst like molten lava ripping her body apart. Exploding in pure pleasure, she pleaded the man to give her more of this wonderful feeling.

After he had done with her, she had fallen in a deep sleep, her unconscious state dreaming more about this fine man, who fills her body and make her scream like never before.

Stepping out of the bath tube, Kagome wondered if her body suffered changes now she had sex. Often in mangas she read a woman's body will become more attractive to the opposite sex. Curious if the info is real, she stepped in front of the mirror, and gasped in shock.

If she emanates pheromones, she cannot tell since the only thing she's seeing is her nude body marred with several dark kissing marks. Since most of them were on her chest she had no problem in covering them, but what worried her mostly was the darker mark on her neck. Not even make up will cover it completely, even that obvious on her skin.

"Damn, what the heck did he do? And how the heck he did this shape?" not ever a moment passed in her mind that the mark is more than a kissing bite. She cannot be blamed she doesn't think further than this, since she knew the culprit had no love feelings for her person whatsoever.

What transpired between the two was just sex.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't waste any precious time; he couldn't afford the people around him to find out about his mistake – pardon me, his beast mistake – so he had to find more information about…mating. Of course that he could read much more in the books, but he also knew that the valuable ones aren't in there. These information were vague, never giving a satisfying answer; Sesshomaru needed to ask a source.

He went to ask his father.

Of course that he won't tell him he mated the human female. He will try to get the information by being vague as possible.

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise."

"I thought we should play our weekly chess game. This time this Sesshomaru will beat you father." You realized he isn't there for the chess game but his father doesn't need to know.

The moment his son entered the door, the eldest could feel the fading scent of a female. Since his son washed himself a lot, trying to erase the scent, Inutaisho couldn't figure out to whom the scent belongs to. His son bedded a lot of females, so he wasn't going to ask now who shared a pillow with him; though at the back of his mind, he wanted the woman to be worthy enough for his son to want tie destinies with her.

For now, the eldest was going to keep silent and say nothing at all about his keen sense of smell.

"Pup, you can always try."

They were more or less engrossed in their game, when Sesshomaru found the right window to break the ice and asked what he needs.

"Father, I realized that despite centuries of existence I am still surrounded by unknown. This Sesshomaru thinks it's time to talk about this important matter."

"About what my son? Your father will do everything to help you with what you needs."

"Mating. This Sesshomaru wants to know more about the matter." a tiny hope of seed sprouted in the heart of the elder, now certainty sure his son will soon find a mate; probably the woman who's scent he's carrying.

"Your father will do his best in aiding you."

"Father, I realized a youkai beast is a creature with too many misteries. Since the beast is the one who finds the mate, I want to know what makes the beast to figure out who the mate is."

"You have right my son; a youkai beast is a strange creature, and you will never get the chance to know it completely. Sometimes is a pain in the ass but the beast is part of yourself; it desires cannot be denied."

Damn, he hopes his father's words aren't true – he needs to surpass his beast desires or else he will bed that woman again. He doesn't want to warm her bed again.

"How the beast decides who the mate is?"

"The beast is attracted by two things at the chosen female: power or love." If his father bragged more about this matter, Sesshomaru never heard his words since he was too deep into his thoughts.

Power and love?

Power cannot be since he knows very well the woman is a weakling like a newborn pup; and love? His beast never was attracted to the female during years. If Sesshomaru came here to find answer, he found instead more questions. What the heck did his beast found at the woman to mate her?

"You mated my mother; how was it possible to undo the mating?"

"Any mating can be undone." Hearing his father's words, his heart – he had the organ you know – felt at ease. It exist a way to get rid of the female. "My beast was searching for the most powerful female; and when it found it my beast made sure to put a claim on her. When the power didn't satisfy the beast anymore, my beast showed less interest in her, and lately we agreed to undo our bond."

"How?" the youngest eagerly asked.

"We followed a simple ceremony and done. It's not so complicated; actually if I stay I think at it, it took less time than the mating itself."

"What about love?"

"The love bond cannot be broke so easily; it existed cases when both parties undid their bond but existed cases when only death can separate them; that's happening when the beast feels she's his ONLY ONE."

"ONLY ONE?"

"Yeah; to me Izayoi is my ONLY ONE. I cannot see any other woman but her; she's my soul mate. The moment I had seen her I knew she should be forever mine."

If Sesshomaru would have been a dancer, he would have danced filled with joy. Hearing the old man, he was now sure the woman was not his chosen female, I mean his only one. The first moment he had seen her he felt for the woman only hatred; she cannot be his ONLY ONE.

"Thank you father!" now that his questions found an answer, he was ready to go home, and do the necessaries ones to get rid of his current problem. If everything goes according to his wishes in a week time he will be again a free man. "This Sesshomaru is satisfied by our discussion; we will finish the game next time when I will visit you."

"Oh pup, what have you done?" Sesshomaru however was not around to hear his father's question.

* * *

**Author note: **guess what type of mate kagome is?

Chapter 5 When someone's world is crushing down


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:**

First, I would like to apologize to my readers. Yesterday, few hours after I posted chapter 5 I decided to remove it. I have rewritten the chapter; the dialogue mostly is the same, I just added some things at narration. However I will let you know that this version is longer than the other one with 1500 words.

Second, the chapter is revised by none. Please excuse my poor english.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**When someone's world is crushing down**

"Damnit!" the woman who just cursed is our main female character who for the last 30 minutes tried everything to hide the dark mark marring her white neck. No matter how much make-up she applied on it, her efforts seemed to be futile: that damn mark was impossible to be covered.

Her eyes steal a glance at the clock on the wall, and she just freaked out.

"I am late." And imagine she wasn't even dressed to leave yet. In a hurry, she grabbed the first shirt and skirt she had seen, slipped them on her slim form in less than five minutes. Since covering the kiss mark – thus far she never thought that the mark is more than that – seemed to be impossible, she grabbed the green silk scarf, and wrapped it around her neck.

She just hoped she won't be asked why she's wearing such item on such heated day; it was just 8 in the morning, but she could tell that outside are already 25 C, and will be more in a matter of hours. Damn the mark and the mouth which did it.

Before stepping out her apartment, she stole a glance in the mirror, inspecting herself: she was dressed decently – her black skirt was knee –lenghted, matched with a white shirt. She slipped her dark green shoes on and she was out the door, hoping that today she will start a new chapter of her life.

Once out of her apartment building, her eyes fell immediately on the red sport car drove by her best friend, Asano Sango. The driver was reading and humming a well known song – the name of it it's irrelevant – when a soft knock on the car window made her stop. She lifted her chocolate eyes from the small brochure, a small smile showed at the corner of her mouth at the sight of her friend, and in the end let her in.

"Morning Kagome-chan! Glad that you finally appeared!" and she expressed that because she arrived at her friend apartment 30 minutes ago, and according to her schedule they should have been already at the academy.

"Morning Sango! Sorry for being late, I had no idea how to get dressed." Her best friend took a glance at her friend outfit and sighed. If she was late at least it should have been worth for. Kagome's outfit may be decent but was not a reason to make her wait for so long. Taking her eyes away from the plain outfit, Sango's eyes scanned instead her friend's facial feature.

Sniff sniff

No, she wasn't an inhumane creature, she was 100 % human; trust me, I know because I am the author. It's just that due to her genetic inheritance she knew to perfectly judge the human nature, thus she could sense in the air a faint scent of satisfaction. And how she in this moment felt no such feeling, she could clearly deduct the scent coming from Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, I see that you're well."

"Yep, I feel so great. It's such a beautiful morning!"

And it was more intriguing since she found no reason at all for her friend current state she didn't buy the excuse with the day's beauty. Humans, especially women, are by their nature curious beings, thus they were intrigued by the unknown. Our Sango was one of them, and she couldn't stand details to be hidden from her. One way or another she needed to quench her growing curiosity.

"Did something happen and I know nothing about it? If it did you better start talking." Their car ride will take up to 30 minutes, enough time Sango hoped to find out the missing link. While she was paying attention to the road, the passenger was chewing on her bottom lip, wondering if such information – the one with the night she had spent with a certain man – needs to be revealed. "Honey, I am still waiting. You won't leave my car until you won't spill everything out."

"Well, it's something which happened. I just wondered if I should tell."

"Honey, of course you can tell me everything. This is what good friends do. You know that for you I am always available."

"Are you a messenger status?"

"For you only. So spill it out."

Kagome inhaled some fresh air, ready to confess some of her sins; you can already guess that due to various reasons - like his indentity - she couldn't say exactly everything.

"Saturday night I have met a guy." At this moment, Sango could guess what her friend will say to her – that the guy was so handsome, and he was so amazed by her beauty that he invited her out, or even asked her to date him. "And we ended doing _that _" And _that_ was something Sango never expect to hear. _That _still had no name on it but she could already tell what it means.

"And this is the reason why you're wearing that scarf?" how many women don't hide such marks with the help of such item? Sango knows the feeling very well since even she did it many times. She could found no other excuse for that item wrapped around her friend's neck on such day. If it would have been spring, trust me she should have understand, but now was the peak of a very hot summer.

And while she would have done everything to see the bite, she saw herself forced to postpone the pleasure – she could clearly remembers the times when Kagome teased her to no end about her bites – and focus on the pleasant one: the sex talk.

_What goes around comes around._

Sango decided to change her motto to this one instead. Two years ago, when she have known a man's touch for the first time, of course as any good friend she confessed her doings to her best friend. In that day she felt herself more embarrassed than staying naked for the first time in front of a man. In that day, her best friend showed no shame at all and attacked her with many question, not one of them innocent.

Revenge can be so sweet sometimes.

"Was he good?" Kagome's eyes bulge open, already feeling the outcome of this question.

"We're having a sex talk, Sango-chan?" and she very much hoped not to.

"Do you expect less? We have ahead of us another 25 minutes. During this time I want to hear all the juicy details: what positions you two used, if he's good in bed, and many many others. For your sake it's better to start talking."

"Sango-chan, you're a pervert!"

"I am cohabitating with a pervert. Of course I became one as well. So tell me everything; this will stay only between us. I won't chirp a word to anyone, not even to my perverted man."

"Fine." Another breath of fresh air filled her lungs, ready to confess her doings to her best friend. "How I said to you I met a guy; it happened in the bar closed to my home. Since I was intoxicated, and was late at night he offered himself to take me home." by now you already know that the events weren't exactly how she narrated them, but I am sure you understand the small omission. "When we arrived at my place, I invited him to drink some coffee upstairs. Somehow I told him my story, and few minutes later we were in each other arms, touching each other, doing _that."_

"Was he good?"

"Oh yeah" remembering how he took her, her cheeks turned rouge, embarrassed by the memory. "I screamed so loudly; I hope my neighbors didn't hear me. Also I think he made me come twice."

"Was he big?"

"Here is a yes too. But I didn't have the chance to bath my eyes with it since he gave up at any foreplay and he…you know what he did."

"No virgin anymore? Finally my girl knows a man's touch. So, this guy has a name?"

"Of course he has one, but you don't know him. He was just a stranger I meet at the bar. You really don't know him."

Sniff sniff sniff

This time she didn't feel the faint scent of satisfaction; the confinement of her car was now being filled with the sweet scent of a lie. _Oh my, I wonder with whom had have you been with. I am sure he's someone I know. I just hope it wasn't Koga. _"Kagome-chan, I am happy that you went through a sexual experience. Since you always were the adult here, I am sure you didn't forget about protection. We won't want you pregnant with a stranger's child."

The other woman froze in her seat. Her mind immediately flew back to that night, trying to recap everything which happened. She had nothing of the sort in her house – at that time she felt no need to keep such – nor remembers him taking one out of his pocket. All she can remember is him being now fully-clothed, and next dressed in only nothing having his way with her.

_Damn you tequila, and martini. I will never touch you again._

"You protected yourself didn't you?" the sudden silence made Sango asked the question again.

"Of course I did. Drunk or not I cannot forget something like that. Beside I wasn't too drunk. We protected each other, you have no worry about it." _You stupid stupid Kagome, how could you have slept with Sesshomaru? What if you're pregnant with his child? I am sure that even for him it was just sex, with no feelings involved. How can you tell him you might be pregnant with his child? Stupid stupid Kagome._

Sniff sniff sniff

The sweet scent of the lie attacked her human's nostrils again.

Maybe one day Sango will tell her she cannot lie to her. But for now she won't press further, but patiently wait for her friend and confess everything.

Patience is a virtue.

Why should she ruin all the fun now? The torture should be slow, to see her boil in her own juice. Revenge can be so sweet sometimes.

"Kagome-chan" due to the lack of time, Sango had to postpone the sweet revenge, other matters being for now more important "since this is your first day at the Academy I guess you still don't know. The Academy is filled with animals in heat; humans or not, females or males pays no importance. 70%of the students are rich, spoiled brats who think everything belongs to them. They will have no shame in hitting on you. All of them know what happened to you, and some of them even made bets that they will have you in their beds within a month."

"Sango-chan, you should rest assure. They won't succeed. Beside I have no interest in boys; I am into men.

"Darling, I know that you won't give in to them, but they're annoying creatures who might spread ill rumors about you. When they will try to hit on you, you must reject them immediately, not letting room of misunderstandings; though some of them are so stupid that they won't take the hint even if you will give them a map."

"I will be careful."

"Good honey! We don't want something happen to you. And if someone gives you trouble you should call me. I will fix it for you."

* * *

_tap tap tap_

That was the only sound reverberating in someone's certain office for the last two hours. Looking at the clock, Sesshomaru realized that exactly this time passed since he asked his secretary, Momo, to call the new nurse into his office. Two hours passed and the woman never made her presence shown. Never in his life he was left to wait, especially by a woman.

His only wish in this moment was to see the woman, his hands to wrap around her neck, strangling the life out of her. Only this could make him feel better.

In his past life he must have been a notorious killer. He could find no other explanation for the unfortune which had fall upon him recently. The woman being late wasn't the only one.

And by now you may probably ask why he would want to see the female. You may think that after everything which happened he might want to avoid her for some time. If this is what you think, then let me tell you you're wrong.

The reason he wanted to see her was because he wanted to undo the mistake his beast had made two nights ago. So less time passed but to him seemed an eternity.

And now we will return at his reason to be pissed –

Yesterday, after he abandoned the chess game he had with his father, Sesshomaru return to school, more precisely he went to the library, and tried to find more information about what interested him at the moment: the mating. Before reading, his plan had been simple: prepare the potion, give it to the woman without letting her know what she's drinking and done.

According to his plan at that time everything would have gone smoothly.

But he indeed must have been a notorious killer in his past life since everything goes smoothly at all.

First were the requirements for the mating to be undone –

**To undo an unwanted mating, both parties – the female and the male – must agree with it. The mating cannot be undone otherwise.**

And with only that the first part of his initial plan went out the window. He was forced to bear the shame of someone else knowing his beast mistake. But do you think that only this small detail made him cry in despair? Nah nah kami's prepared indeed a fine punishment for him. His world started crushing down while reading further –

**Ingredients 1: 10 leaves of sage, 10 petals of yellow roses, 10 g ginger root, 1 g cinnamon, 1 lime, 300 ml of water. **

**Ingredients 2: 3 spun of honey, 2 drops of blood from the involved parties.**

**First you need to prepare the ingredients 1. The lime and the ginger you need to slice it in tiny pieces and add it together with the rest of the ingredients in the water. The recipient you need to close it tightly and let the ingredients to macerate for 30 days at a temperature of 20 C. After this add 3 spun of honey and the two blood drops, and let it rest another 5 days at a temperature of 5 C.**

**Note: if the temperature won't be followed precisely, the concoction won't have the desired effect. **

**If the process is followed correctly, the mating can be undone in maximum 3 hours.**

But since yesterday he had time to get used with the idea he will be married for another 35 days – if everything goes according to his new plan. Now, he only needs the woman to make her presence known in front of his person, for him to proceed from the very beginning. And like she finally heard his silent plea, the human pest finally endured herself to spare him of the wait, making her entrance on his more than awaiting office.

She closed the door behind her, and stepped forward with shy steps. She knew he's waiting for her – from his secretary Momo two hours ago – but she was too scared to face him. And not completely because they shared a bed. Of couse that her worries were caused by the night they shared together, more exactly the lack of something; and I do not talk about his lacking skills in the area. Our female character knows very well he's very skilled in that certain domain. What rather worried her was the lack of protection.

Since that girl talk, her mind stayed only at this tiny detail, which in the end proved being important – at least now for her person. It held so much importance that all she became was a wreck.

She was now standing erect in front of his seated frame, waiting for his reason of having her here, and maybe, if she's brave enough she may discuss her problem with his person. Thinking better, he had every right to know what's happening. After all she hadn't sex by herself.

Sesshomaru stood up from his chairman chair, heading instead to the nearby couch, motioning to the woman, with a flick of his hand, to seat across him. Their discussion might prove to be long, and most likely a seat would be more than welcomed.

"Higurashi-san, the reason why I called you here is a personal matter. We need to talk about what happened between us two nights ago. It cannot be avoided anymore."

"Sesshomaru-san, the truth is I wanted to talk with you about it as well. Since this morning something is bugging me, and really worries me. I cannot think at something else at all. Today some children came to give them proper care and all I could think was that night."

Sesshomaru's nose was very sharp, and could detect many different of scents. And even if his nose wouldn't have helped him he would still have known that the woman is scared by the thought. He had no idea what she wants to tell him, but he can be sure she's not seeking romance with him. Save God because he has no intention of being with her; who knows how the woman will react if she knows they are bounded together. She may even want to move in with him, and even asked for her spouse rights. No way he's going to allow such thing.

"Why don't you say it first Higurashi-san."

"No, you say it first. I can wait."

"Higurashi-san, really it's okay. You look like you really need to talk about it." he wanted to know her worries first, and not because he's worried about her person but for his. What if his nose wronged him and the woman indeed wants to be with him. If indeed it's like this he first will put a stop to her foolish wishes and later confess his beast's sins.

"Ok, I will say it first. I never realized it until this morning. That night we didn't use protection. What will we do? I might be pregnant with your child. I know you don't love me and don't want a relationship with me, but if I am pregnant what will happen? I cannot have an abortion; I cannot kill an innocent soul. And if I am pregnant will you take responsibility, will you marry me, or I will be single mom? I always wanted children but now I am not prepared to have one. I am not financially stable to raise one, but I cannot abandon him either. What should we do Sesshomaru? Since this morning I am thinking only at it."

Hearing about her worries, he felt relief. If he would have had some time to stop her ranting he would have done it but the woman's mouth seemed to be unstoppable. How much he wanted to put a lock to her mouth, to seal it never to be open again.

_Maybe I should lock her mouth with mine, and take her worries away…_ he almost growled in frustration at the not so innocent thought. He had no idea from where this unpleasant thought came but it worried him. She was so close to his person; only a little bit and he will have her in his lap, her mouth moving sinuously upon his.

With the last ounce of inhumane effort he pushed the thoughts aside, focusing more on their current problem.

"Higurashi-san, you aren't pregnant."

"How can you know? I heard that dog youkais are very prolific in that area, and any woman they sleep with will be impregnated. A pregnancy is hard to detect so early; even if in four weeks time I will do a pregnancy test it might came up negative since the hormones levels isn't high."

"Woman, I have no idea what books you have read about youkais, but that information was wrong. I assure you that you aren't carrying my pup."

"How can you tell? What if you are wrong?"

"Woman, for the last time you aren't. First, you weren't in heat or how humans like to call it, ovulation. Second, when a youkai will impregnate a female, the female's body suffers changes in a matter of hours. You show no such things."

While she listen to his explanation, her mind counted the days. Few moments later, to her relief, she realized she was closed to her period. If she would have thought clearly and not being ruled by such irrational thoughts, she wouldn't have ranted like a crazed woman.

To say a woman is mated, similar with a wife in youkai's terms is an easy thing right? That thought Sesshomaru too until he finally had to tell her. Discretely, his eyes scanned her from head to toe, and later his eyes stopping to her neck, which was covered by a silk scarf. _At least the woman had the decency to hide the mark._

"Higurashi-san, what I want to talk to you about involves your neck." _Or better say something on your pale, slender neck…Damn you beast! Stop trying to come out! _

"My neck?" Instinctively, her hand touched her neck, not understanding what her neck has to do with it.

"More exactly I want to talk about the mark on your neck. It's good that you tried to hide it. I was kind of worried about it."

"Yeah, about that, what kind of mouth do you have to leave a mark like that on my skin? The only way to hide it was this scarf; and it hurts like hell when I am touching it."

"Higurashi-san, something happened while we were in the throes of our passion." She said nothing at all, probably because she had no idea what he wants to tell. "You know that every youkai has a beast which sometimes in certain moments, take a hold of that person."

"Yeah, I have read about it. So what about it?"

"In that night, while we were doing it, my beast proved to be stronger than me, and did something to you. My beast marked you at his. To be short now we're mates."

Despite the shocking information she just received, she was just surprisingly calm – because her brain didn't process the information yet. "Replay the tape, s'il vous plais! I heard something about mates but I doubt my hearing."

"Your hearing is fine Higurashi-san. The crescent shape mark is a mating mark."

"You did what?" she was already standing on her feet; her voice probably being heard past the door, to Sesshomaru's horror.

"Keep your voice down woman! Do you want others to hear about it?"

"You marked me without my permission and you want me to keep my voice down?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose; I told you that is my beast doing."

"It doesn't matter since the result is the same: in canine terms now I am your wife, without my permission."

"Woman, this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have jumped on me."

"I did not jump on you?"

"Really? Woman, you were wearing that tiny thing" his beast roared in pleasure at the memory, a memory Sesshomaru tried hard to ignore since even he found it pleasant "and practically begged me to rip it off and have my way with you." Kagome went silent, knowing perfectly well he's right: she indeed almost jumped on him, wearing almost nothing. But either way she didn't ask to be mated.

"Sesshomaru, I admit that I wanted to have sex but that's all. I had no intention to mate with you, nor become your steady girlfriend. It was just sex." _A steamy sex which I won't mind repeating. _With only this thought, the scent inside the room changed, his keen nose taking a hold on it, his beast almost pushing him aside in his attempt to hold the woman again in his arms, to embrace her in the most intimate way possible.

"Woman" after many efforts Sesshomaru pushed his beast back in the cage "this Sesshomaru had no intention to make you his girlfriend, not mentioning mate. The mistake which occurred I have the intention to undo it. I will take the risk and assume you want to do it."

"To not be your mate anymore?" he nodded in agreement "Of course I want to undo it"

"Glad we are on the same page here. I searched information about the matter. Unfortunately the time to prepare the potion takes a while but when the time will come we will drink it and our bond will vanish."

"How much time?" she wanted to know for how long she will be bonded with such a cold man. Also she guessed he wants no one to hear about this matter.

"Everything will take 35 days. Woman, you will let no one find about it. Do otherwise and you won't live enough to regret it."

"Like I am proud to be your mate." This was what annoyed her the most: he looked at others from above, like unworthy beings of his person. Worse is that he thought at her like she's beneath him, like she won't deserve a man to his rank.

Maybe what I will tell you now shows she lacks modesty but – many men wanted her. Probably because of her looks – she was indeed beautiful, she had curves in the right places; and heck she knows it Sesshomaru liked it too; and because she's a person the opposite sex can have a discussion with. She even encountered situations when even women wanted her – those moments embarrassed a lot, and mostly likely needs to be left unmentioned.

In fact, if she thinks better, the one who should actually feel unworthy should be him; he's the one who don't meet her expectations – clearly not the ones in bed since he's far above, but likely the ones of a being. What sane woman will want to be his mate? Clearly not she.

"Since everything was settled I think I will take my leave. Next time when you call me it will better be when the potion is ready."

* * *

Standing on her friend white couch, and waiting for her friend to brew the green tea, Sango was watching her with suspicious eyes. She knew something is wrong with her best friend; she could sense it, heck she could even smell it.

_Her worries started since this morning. Yep that's it. _

Patience is a virtue.

Screw it, decided Sango in that very moment. Her curious nature didn't allow her to be deprived from such anymore. Every pores of her being begged to be quenched.

"Okay, that's enough." Kagome turned her gaze away from the tea pot to her friend, wondering what made her suddenly raise her voice. I pretended to not notice but I cannot anymore. You had unprotected sex didn't you?"

"Didn't I tell you it's not true."

"Really? But then what's bothering you? Since this morning you're like that. Male students tried to hit on you and you didn't even hear them. Girl, you better tell me the truth now, or else…I will kick your ass right now."

Asano Sango, in her youth days was a yankee. She gave up to such behavior when she entered college, but from time to time she still had the urge to hit someone or something – stress relief she likes to call it. Currently she's Shikon-no-Tama Academy PE teacher, and she even teach her students self defense lessons. According to her statements, world became a cruel place where girls should know how to protect against the evil. Kagome could swear that when Sango made the statement she had Miroku in her mind.

Also, because she knows Sango's nature like the palm of her hand, Kagome could tell she's very serious about it. If Sango indeed needs to kick her ass to make her speak, then trust me she will apply some kicks in her bottom. May be enough not to cause her pain, but certainty to make her open her mouth.

Sometimes, Asano Sango could be scarier than the man from which office she left hours ago.

At first, she had her mind at ease: she was not carrying his child, and the current bond would be removed in the near future. She had no reason to be worried right? She thought so too until she decided to inform herself about the matter.

So she skipped her duties and did some reading instead. And after some reading, to her horror she found out not all matings can be undone. Existed case in the youkai's history when the potion had no effect whatsoever on the mates. And from here her worries started.

What if the same will happen to her?

Will she be cursed to spend the rest of her life with Sesshomaru by her side? Kami cannot be so cruel with her; she does not want money, nor higher position in society, nor expensive trips who know where; what she wants from life is a carrying man who should love her unconditionally. Her current husband meets not her requires.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see her friend approaching her, nor when Sango's feet made contact with her bottom. The kick was not meant to hurt her friend but no bring her back to reality. Returning to reality, Kagome's eyes could see only the figure of her impatience friend.

"Fine, I will tell you. No need to be violent."

"Girl, spill it out. I am running out of patience."

"The man I told you about" by now both girls were sitting on the white couch, the tea long forgotten "it's not a stranger."

"Honey, when you lie, it comes out through all your pores. You can fool no one. Who's the man?"

"The man I had sex with is…" before saying his name, Kagome averted his eyes from her friend, preferring to watch instead her trembling hands. In this moment she felt like she's confessing her crimes in front of a severe mother. "Sesshomaru." She only whispered his name, and even wanted to make a run out the room, if her friend's voice wouldn't have stopped her.

"Who?" you may believe Sango didn't hear Kagome's muttered words but she did. During of their many years of friendship she developed this rare skilled: to decipher her friend's words. It's just that she cannot believe her ears. Before given her a slap on the back of her head she wants to make sure her hearing is fine.

"Sesshomaru." This time the name rang in the almost empty room. Instinctively, Sango hand did what it was meant to do: flew in the air, making contact with someone's head.

"You did what with whom?"

"I had sex with Sesshomaru. Happy now?"

The fury was gone the same as it came.

"The only Sesshomaru I know is the Chairman Sesshomaru Taisho."

"And that Sesshomaru is the only one I know too."

"How in the world did it happen?" not how her friend had her first sexual encounter but more why did Sesshomaru had sex with her. It was no person in the world who didn't know the ill feelings the man has towards the woman.

"He found me in the bar and brought me home. I offered him a drink first, and later I offered myself. I wanted to have sex, okay. I spent a lot of money of those clothes and wore none of them. So I dressed the one I should have dressed for Inuyasha and seduced him."

"And you were successfully. So you had unprotected sex with Sesshomaru. Are you nuts? Do you even have idea how prolific a dog might be?"

"I am not pregnant. I asked him today, and he confirmed it. According to his canine terms I wasn't in heat that time."

"If he says it then it's true. Any youkai can tell when they let a woman pregnant. But since you aren't pregnant why are you still worried?"

"He told me not to say anything at all to no one. Promise me you won't say a word, not even to Miroku!"

"Darling, our girl talk stays only between us."

"In that night, while we reached the ecstasy he did something to me; actually not him but his beast."

"Honey, today I am in no mood for riddles."

"His beast kind of marked me." when these words left Kagome's mouth, the scarf she was wearing was ripped off of neck, her dark mark fully visible to Sango's brown eyes.

"He mated with you? I am going to kill him?" Sango had no chance to move as Kagome's hands wrapped already around her framed in an attempt to stop her and her anger.

"It's not his fault but his beast. He had no desire to do this to me. His beast is at fault. Beside, didn't you promise you will keep silent?"

"I already regret my promise. But honey, you are an idiot. You fell for his words so fast."

"Don't understand"

"Do you know what a beast is?"

"Isn't a creature which sometimes cannot be controlled?"

"Honey, you're an idiot. The beast is part of that youkai. The beast cannot do something the other one doesn't want to. And do you think only youkai has a beast? Humans have one too."

"Sango, what craps are you saying? I have no beast."

"Do you know the difference between a human's beast and a youkai's? An youkai can have a chat with it; the human's beast we're calling it _'inner desire'_ or our _'irrational side'_. Didn't your inner desire made you seduce him and have sex with him? Or how many times you didn't do things normally you shouldn't have done? All those were the result of your _irrational side, _of your beast."

"I never thought from this perspective. It's an interesting way of thinking. But if I surrendered to my inner desire then when he mated me didn't he surrender to one too?"

"Exactly honey. Glad that your brain is functioning. Maybe he doesn't want to admit but he mated with you because deep down he desire you. His beast wouldn't have done this if such feeling wouldn't have existed."

"But he hates me. We know each other for years and never once he showed deep feelings for me. I can even swear were moments when he wanted to rip my head off of my shoulders."

"My guess is that his feelings for you were very well hidden, which burst to the surface when he saw you wearing that. By the way, what about you; do you like him?"

"Of course not." Her mouth might have said the words but her mind started wondering. If she slept with him because of her inner desire doesn't this mean she likes him at least a little bit?

Looking back into the past, more precisely at the first moments she had meet him, she always wondered how is to be with such a man. And when she saw him for the first time with no shirt on she turned her eyes away from him, and did her best to ignore the heat ignited in her body.

"At least now I know why the youkai students didn't hit on you today. They must have sense it you belong to someone else."

"Huh?"

"Honey, that's a long story you definitely needs to know."

And no, I won't tell you the story simply because it's not the right time, yet.

* * *

While the two girls were talking about a certain man, and about certain feelings which were involved, the man in question was in another part of the town, in someone's apartment, trying to find some sort of release. Yes, he was in a woman's apartment.

The woman he's currently visiting is a demoness he first met in his first day of college many decades ago – his father forced him to follow such – and with whom he had occasional sex. Many likes to call it sex friend. The reason he had such a long relationship with the woman was because she did not nag him, thus annoying him to no end, and because she was a goddess in bed. Plus, she never seek romance from him; she for him had the same feelings as he had to her: none.

Now, at the moment of narration, his pants were already unzipped, the woman performing a certain act with her mouth. In the past, in just mere seconds, the woman's mouth would have made his little one to stand erect in just mere seconds. Now, the woman performs the act for at least ten minutes, his body felt nothing of the pleasure he usually felt, thus is little one was in the same state when he came: deflated.

His little one refused to respond to the woman's touches.

"Honey, are you okay?" the woman stopped her ministration upon his little one worried by his lack of … response.

"I am fine. Nothing is wrong." His eyes left her small frame, falling instead on his little one who still was unresponsive.

"Are you sure honey? It's the first time when you had shown a problem down there. I am worried for you."

And she wasn't the only one; he was worried to. Why? Why his little one doesn't function like always it did?

In that very moment his ears heard his father's words, while his pure amber eyes could see only the words from that book.

_I cannot see any other woman but her._

_When a youkai find his only one his body stops being responsive to other woman's touch. That youkai will crave only his only one's touch._

Is his lack of response because of that? He really hoped not. Maybe his little one, due to the stressful days, is a little bit dysfunctional. Maybe soon, when things will cool down, his little one will feel free to stir at a woman sight, or touch.

"I am fine Sara. The problem doesn't lay on me." you may think he lied to her, that he tried to excuse his low performance but indeed he was not the problem. The whole problem was the woman. The woman whose mouth his little one wanted belonged to the new nurse.

Understanding that no matter how much his sex friend will try to touch him will be futile, Sesshomaru zipped his pants, staying here having no sense at all.

He came here hoping to find release, discovering instead more despair. He tried to ignore the problem with each cell of his body; however his beast didn't lost the chance to come out, exposing the awful truth to the owner.

"**I told you, you will crave only our mate touch. You may visit how many women you want but their touch is not the one you're seeking for. If you want release go and find our woman."**

"_Keep your mouth shut. In a way or another, this Sesshomaru will find a solution. That woman I will never bed her again."_

"**We will see about that."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **like always the chapter is not revised. please excuse my poor english

Chapter 7 The foe returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Woman's Decission**

_A man around his thirties, dressed in blue jeans and a black hood, is suspected of the attacks around the area xxx. The suspect likes to target their victims in the early hours of the morning, and all of them are single women. Their last victim was lucky to have one of her co-workers come earlier today._

Our heroine was doing her nails while watching the tv in the same time. She stopped doing what she was doing when the news caught her ears. She casted her eyes from her pink polished nails, and watched the tv instead. Her eyes never wronged her; she could tell – the crime took place close to her neighborhood.

The reporters tried to hide the victim's face, but she knew better; it was Yamada-san from the grocery store. She could tell by her hairstyle, and by her voice. Our heroine's heart was crying only thinking at the trauma Yamada-san went through today.

_The same suspect fits the profile made by several another victims. All of them were single women who lived in the area xxx. Currently, the police does everything they can to catch the suspect._

_Horrible._

Our heroine thought. All the victims were from the same neighborhood like her, and worse, our heroine knows them all – the first is Harada-san from the pharmacy, the second is the fish lady, Hiroshi-san, and the third (by now you know Yamada-san is not counted) is the kindergarten teacher, Miyoshi-san.

_Horrible. _

She thought again. Our heroine talked many times with them, and with some she even went to a coffee.

"Horrible. What if I am next?" all the previous victims were beautiful, single women; our heroine was cute enough to might catch the eyes of an abuser. Only at this thought, her blood froze in her veins. She always wanted to show at the tv but not like that. The thought of her friends seeing her in that state embarrass her to the peak.

And in that moment, Higurashi Kagome decided to do everything she can to not be a victim of that sexual abuser. Maybe when those women were attacked had no idea about the existence of such a monster; but now she knows.

In that very instant she sat up from her white couch, heading instead to the front door, making sure to lock the door – she sometimes has the awful custom to forgot -, and next she went to make sure her windows are surely locked.

And now since she was strong on the inside, our female heroine decided to be strong on the outside as well. In consequence –

.

.

"Aw aw" was the sounds which escaped Higurashi Kagome's mouth the moment she was thrown to the ground. You may think by now she was attacked but no. the one who threw her to the ground is no one else than Asano Sango. You see, in her attempt to be strong on the outside – and here I am talking purely about the environment – our heroine thought it's time to take some defense lessons. When the creep will dare to attack her, she will surprise him with her new gained abilities – like in the cartoons; she will sent him flying into the nearest wall.

Easy to say huh?

Exactly, that fits perfectly to Higurashi Kagome. She does her best for two days already, and not even once she met Sango's requirements. According to Sango, even a five years old chit will do better than her.

"Honey, are you sure you don't wanna move in with me? I do have a spare bedroom." The young teacher simply couldn't stand to see her friend going through so much pain; she was put so many times to the ground that even she forgot to count them. Simply, it was unbearable to see such an untalented person.

"Sango-chan, I want to learn to protect myself. I must become an independent women." Hardly, she lifted her injured body from the ground and she grimaced in pain when she attempted to sat straight.

"Honey, honestly in my humble opinion you're in more danger now than two days ago. Let's spare your sufferance and move in with me instead; at least until the creep will be caught."

"No Sango-chan, I must succeed on my own. How can I be a strong woman if I will run away at the first problem which appears? I may be called how you want but not a coward. I refuse!"

Our heroine was ready to start another session; however the other woman did everything in her power to not start another hurtful one. For the last time, Sango tried to reason with her friend.

"Honey, trust me I do understand you. But let's face it, you suck at it. I mean the defense lessons. You simply weren't born to be violent; your body has no strength. You can try how much you want but you will never be able to hurt your opponent."

"Am I so bad?"

"Honey, you have no chance. You're the worst student ever."

"Then I must improve. If I will work harder I would be able to face the danger."

"Honey, the only danger you're in now is to break one of your arms while training. Move in with me; it's safest."

"Sango-chan, I don't want to trouble you, nor Miroku."

"Honey, you're no trouble for me, nor Miroku. He has nothing against you moving in."

"Sango-chan, for my health it will be better to not move in. I better risk being a victim than move in with a horny couple." You, or even Sango might find Higurashi's Kagome affirmation strange, or even offensive, but in her point of view anything was better than having countless sleepless nights.

"Explain yourself!" the angry former yankee demanded.

"Do you remember the time when my apartment was flooded and I move in with you and Miroku for few days?" The said event happened around a year ago. What traumatized our heroine was rather the events happened during the temporarily cohabitation.

"You stayed almost a week. What's the point?" of course Sango couldn't guess to what her friend is referring to since the friend never complained about it. Maybe if she would have said something from the beginning, her sufferance wouldn't have last for days.

"Sango-chan, I hope your place is sound-proof. You're too loud."

"huh"

"When you and Miroku play humpy-humpy. You two are some horny bastards." And by now Sango knew at what she's referring to, her cheeks turning to a scarlet color of rouge. "A week I closed no wink. How could I when all I heard was _yes miroku, yeah baby give me more _and many others similar to these or some even worse."

"You should have said something. We could have taken a break. And since that's what bothers you, I and Miroku can put a hold on our emotions. We can provide you a safe place where you can sleep quietly."

"Sweetie, please don't lie to yourself. You and your pervert cannot resist one day. Who knows how much it will take to the police the catch the rapist. For the last time I won't move in."

"But honey, your safety is more important. If you would have had a man I could have trust you to him to protect you. But you live alone in an unsafe neighborhood, I cannot sleep when I think at the danger you're in. Please have mercy on me!"

"Let's wait few more days. If things will get worse, then I will move in with you."

"Okay, I will prepare the bedroom."

Another two more days passed since that time. And do you think things became safest? Of course not. It became worst.

_The rapist who activates in area xxx had hit again this morning. The victim is a 25 years old female. _

Our heroine was eating her lunch – a bowl with cereals (she was too lazy to chop some vegetables) – when the news hit her. Even if they tried to cover the victim face, our heroine eyes never wronged her. The victim was Yamashita-san, the lady from the bank.

Worst it was that Yamashita-san lives two stores below her.

_Horrible. _

Was what she thought. The creep was now closer to her. She could even imagine the news with her as a victim.

_A young female, a nurse school teacher at a prestigious academy was the sixth victim of a serial rapist. The police still didn't catch the criminal._

No. she won't let herself becoming a victim. She won't appear at tv in that pose, as a victim. If she's to appear at tv would be because of her luck – she won at lottery or she founds a charming prince.

To her disappointment, she now realized she has no other choice but leaving her place. To save the purity of her dreams she must make sacrifices. Yeah, she must endure everything in it way.

"Everything is that prick faults. If he would have kept it in his pants now I would be living in another neighborhood, with a man on my side to protect me. But no, he had to take it out and used it on my cousin. You bastard, I hope it will fall off one day!"

And like this our heroine deserted the area xxx where the rapist thus far made lots of victims.

* * *

Except his little one lack of response at the touch of other females everything was okay for the male character of this story. At least this is what he tried to convince himself. The awful truth was that his little one lack of response meant everything to him; it was a matter of life and death actually. To his horror, his little one was unresponsive when he tried with other females as well – he still hoped his little one was temporarily dysfunctional; expert women touched him and he …nothing.

Women be damned.

They were the root of the evil; and the worst one among them was that one. The one who flashed her nakedness in front of him, who awoke his dormant beast, and made him sank his fangs into her flesh, marking the woman as his own. That woman should be called Satan. Yeah, he would call her like that; she's the one who made him crave only her touch. She brought Hell upon him.

The last thing he wanted to see now was the said woman. If he's about to follow the feelings he has right now, he will strangle the woman. To avoid a murder, he tried his best to avoid the woman.

But the woman of course had other plans than him.

_Ding dong_

The only person who in a day of Saturday rings at his door is his father. Having that thought in mind, he completely ignored the sweet aroma emanating from beyond the door. He opened the door, and to his surprise the one who was standing there was no one else than Satan herself.

And by now you may wonder why Higurashi Kagome will knock at his door in a day of Saturday.

Exactly two hours ago she was packing her things, ready to go to her girl friend place.

She climbed inside the cab, and was ready to say the directions when she suddenly remembered. Her friend said she has no man to protect her; how wrong she was. She has one; in canine terms is called mate. So, our girl had in right the option – go to Sango's place -, and in the left – live with Sesshomaru. She had in right the option to go through another sleepless torture, and in the left the option to live with the man who mated her.

Two seconds were necessary to decide.

"To Aoyama." And by now you may guess is the area our hero is living in. he mated her without her permission. He, at least should offer her protection; the man should always protect the woman.

"I decided to move in with you. Where's my room?" he was too shock to answer her. The woman instead never waited for his answer, but let herself in. She never visited him before but her woman's instincts carried her feet to the guest bedroom. She opened the door, and threw her suitcase on the soft mattress.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" after he defrosted his body, he followed her trail. "What do you mean moving in?"

"My place is not safe anymore. Until it will return to normal I decided to live with you."

"No. Get out!"

"No. I won't. Don't you think you own me something? You marked me without my permission. You own me a safe place. After all, ain't I your mate?"

"By mistake woman." The woman sighed. She had no mood to hear him again how the mishap took place; she already knew the story like the back of her hand.

"It doesn't matter, man. Since my neighborhood is haunted by a rapist, I decided to move in with you until it will be caught. You better get used to it."

"Rapist?" no matter how much he hates the thought, his beast and he as well reacted violently – at least on the inside – at the thought of his woman being around such a man. The thought of her being one of his victims drove him crazy.

"The creep already made five victims. The last one lives in the same building with me."

He will never tell her but he was worried. He could even imagine her lithe body caught in that monster's grip, struggling to free herself but to no veil. He could imagine the monster ripping her clothes off of her, admiring her luscious, nude body, touching her with his dirty hands.

He will kill the bastard who dares to touch his woman.

"Due to these special circumstances I will allow you staying here. It's against my nature as a man to let a woman being the victim of such assault. And since I had done you wrong I must take responsibility by providing you a safe place." While he said these words, his face showed no emotion whatsoever, the woman thinking not at all to his ulterior motives.

_Damn you rapist! Couldn't you have choose another neighborhood to haunt? _

He had a hard time keeping his emotions on hold with the woman not in his sight. With her here, he was afraid he will lose the ounce of self-control he had left. His place, which once he liked to call it his oasis of peace, transformed in Hell itself; Satan decided to invade his own paradise with it presence, ruining everything in it way.

Sesshomaru had no doubt the woman will do it.

* * *

Who would have thought sleeping in someone else home, in a strange bed will bring her such comfort? Certainty not Higurashi Kagome. The day before she went to sleep earlier, sleep catching the moment her eye-lids closed. She didn't want to admit but the rapist swirling around made her have white nights.

_Is so good to live in with a man!_

Content by her peaceful sleep, she lifted her rested body of the bed, decided to follow it own morning routine. She knew the house belong to someone else, but somehow she felt at ease inside these walls, feeling that she must do whatever she wants without no worry in it way.

So, decided to follow her morning routine, she opened the bathroom door and -

To her shock, the first panorama she had seen that morning was the body of a naked man. He was drying himself with the white towel when the door opened, the woman standing in the door frame, her eyes bulged open, ogling him.

He saw the woman scanning his body from head to toe, later stopping on a most interesting part of himself: his little one.

_Sniff sniff_

She must have been pleasantly surprised by his nudity if the air was filled with the sweet scent of arousal. The thought of his woman answering to his nudity so pleasantly, made his little one to twitch, bringing him back to life.

Despite the small moves of his little one, the woman's eyes were still glued on him, fascinated by it moves, the air getting sweater. It was thrilling, his little one getting up in all his glory. It was then, when she finally decided to say something –

"Ew what the heck's that?" she waited no answer from the man, the woman fleeing the room. She couldn't believe what she just has seen –

At first she was mesmerized by his nude body, how he stood there in all his glory, saying nothing while she inspected each inch of him. She always regretted not seeing the other part of him better that night. In consequence, her eyes stopped at his member. The more she stared, the more his member was moving, getting even bigger.

"Woman" the man by now covered his lower part nudity with the towel "next time you better knock."

"What the heck was that thing? It was moving? It's alive?" the female's current state of mind, strangely he found it funny. _That thing she says._

"Woman, you must have liked _that thing_ since you stared at it."

"Because it was moving; it's alive."

"And woman, you begged for _that thing_."

"No, I did not!"

"Woman, I remember like it was yesterday: you jumped on me, and begged me to take you to the bed. Do I need to remind you what _that thing_ did to you?" not only a reminder but a full depiction he wanted to show her.

The woman turned rouge, refused to answer him, or give him a reply, fleeing instead from his sight. She needed to hide herself, to calm the feelings which stirred inside her. Indeed she begged for that thing, and looking deeply into her feelings she wanted to feel it again.

No, she won't tell him what she wants; it will be too embarrassing the expose herself once again in front of him. Instead she will make him beg for her. She deviously smiled at the dirty thought crossing her mind.

She tamed him once, she will do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: **Sorry for the late update; it's been almost a month since I last updated.  
Like usual, the chapter is not revised by a beta - please excuse my poor english.

Chapter 8 Disturbing Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Foe Returns**

A new day, new troubles, new violent outbursts…that was a normal day from Asano Sango's life. Yesterday, she was called by her friend and was announced she will arrive shortly; apparently she decided to move in. The rapist new victim finally convinced her. To her shock, an hour later, the same woman called and said she found another place to move in. Sango almost had a heart attack when she heard the name of the place's owner.

So, that was yesterday. Today was a different story.

She was enjoying her breakfast, one of her pleasure where she likes to keep silent and not be disturbed by any, when her boyfriend decided to break the pact. He had important news to tell her; if he would have missed the chance he had no idea when he will be able to grab it again. He refused to think what will happen to his person if she will know he knew and didn't tell her, no matter what the reason.

So, now Sango was waiting her friend into a public place – a day before she wanted to meet her in private and kick her ass but due to the newest circumstances which appear during one of her pleasure she decided to postpone the previous punishment and focus instead onto the pressing matter. To avoid a tragedy, or even a hateful outburst Sango decided over a public place. Kami, she hopes Kagome won't create more troubles.

"Sango-chan…" apparently the woman finally had the decency to show up. But today Sango will make an exception and let the act pass; this much she can do. "Sorry I am late!" she accepts her excuses; she has no reason not to.

"It's okay honey. I didn't wait much either" _only thirty freaking minutes; not much at all _"I took the liberty to order for you too; hope you won't mind."

"Of course not. I won't have to wait now; I am glad." And yes she was glad. Kagome knew Sango wants details about her recent decision and during eating her lunch she would be spared, and she will have enough courage to talk about it. She could swear by Sango's voice through phone yesterday she wants to kick some senses into her.

The food was brought in and Higurashi dig in. While she was eating she was hardly thinking to tell her how she ended up living instead with Sesshomaru, and not with her.

"About the place you moved in – "she will eventually tell her why they meet but postpone the shock is not a bad idea right? That was what Sango thought when she decided to approach first the "moving in" theme; and while doing so she will be gentle as possible with the future victim.

_Damn _and that was Higurashi's thought. She really hoped to have few more minutes to prepare her heart. _Can't she have more patience? It's not like I have where to run away to?_

"Sango-chan, I swear that I really wanted to move in with you." but now that she analyses the aura around her friend, Kagome remarked the lack of…anger? _Shouldn't she be angry that I ditched her up? I can sense worry in the air around me. _And no, Higurashi's Kagome has no psychic skills; what she feels right now is the result of her sixth sense, and years of friendship. _Is she worried about me living with Sesshomaru? Oh Sango-chan you're so sweat!_

"What I want to know is how you ended up moving in with him? Did he invite you in?"

"Oh no, he did not invite me in; I just intruded into his personal space. The truth is I didn't want to bother you and Miroku with my presence; you two are a couple in love, and your hormones are at their peak. I just didn't want to stay in the way of your love. It was then when I realized I am not a single woman how many thinks I am but a married woman in canine terms. Since he honored me with his mark I decided to honor him with my presence in his home. Since I am the woman his beast chose I concluded he should offer me at least his protection."

"And wasn't he angry?"

"Mm…he was at first but when I have told him the reason why, he back out. He's okay with my presence. Thus far we're in quite good terms." And heck she had no intention to describe those terms to Sango; maybe one day but not today.

"I am truly happy you're okay. Why won't we order some cake too?"

"Okay." Happy that she got nothing of the kicks she thought she would, she let herself being deceived by Sango's sweet mood and engaged herself into a nonsense chat. Only when the cake was long time devoured, and they were enjoying their green tea, Sango decided to crush the girl's heart with the newest news. _I am going to kill that bastard when I will see him. No kami will stop me._

"Honey – " Kagome averted his eyes from the window, stopping them on her much worried friend. The aura around her changed again, disturbing our girl. "Something happened. I found out this morning. It's about that moron."

_That moron? Something happened with that idiot?_

"What about him?" _Did he find out he loves me and wants to seek forgiveness? Not that he will get it; or an accident occurred. Is he dying?_

"I would have told you earlier if I would have known but I had no idea about it."

"Sango-chan, you can tell me what happened without worries. I am afraid nothing can affect me anymore. That moron was out of my life the moment he slept with my cousin during our wedding reception."

"The news involves your cousin too."

"Both are dying?" well, the girl could hope.

_No, but you would wish they would._

"Honey" she couldn't avoid the shock anymore no matter how much she will fight against it. She will tell her and try how much she can to clean the mess left behind by that moron. "That moron used the tickets with Kikyo."

"The tickets?"

"The honey moon tickets." And now she remembered. The honey moon should have take place in the sunny Hawaii; by now she should have had a nice tan, not white skin like a sheet. And if she thinks even better, she remembers the amount of money she used for those tickets. Yes, she financially contributed at her honey moon.

And you may wonder how's possible for Kagome to not know what Inuyasha did after the wedding. Well, let me tell you it was possible when she wasn't sober enough to have a decent conversation, not to mention her friends, or family members were afraid to mention the pricks in front of her. They were afraid she might sink in even more despair than she already was. And lastly, the honey moon was the last thing she could think the bastard was.

"The bastard dared to screw my cousin on my money? I will kill him."

"But that's not the main problem honey. You see, that bastard did something else." The other woman calmly waited, not being able to figure out what the moron could do worse to anger her. He screwed her money; it was enough reason to rip a certain part of him and feed the dogs with it. "You see, he married your cousin." Done, the shocking news was delivered, Sango being now prepared for the aftershocks.

It wasn't coming.

"So, from whom I should take my money back?" The fit, the cries? Where are they? To Sango's surprise, Kagome was too calm. It scared the shit out of her.

"Money?" she couldn't believe that was the first thing she said after such a news. Heck, did she worry for nothing?

"Yeah, my money. I contributed for half of the honey moon. We could have got it as a present from our families if we would have accepted it but we wanted to be something we contributed for. I paid for half and I want my money back."

And to think Sango aged 10 years in only one night; and for nothing.

* * *

Urgent.

It was urgent.

Sesshomaru really had to visit his father and asked more about certain things. Disturbing things happen since the morning - and please remember the action happens in the same day the woman butt inside the bathroom while he was still naked, and she stared at this nudity – and he really needed to find the answers. In this moment only his father could have provided them; to his displeasure.

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back home!" the servant who greeted him was no one else than a green imp, solely devoted to him. When Sesshomaru moved out the Taisho mansion, the imp wanted to come as well but was stopped by the demon's cold glare. 500 years ago he would have taken the imp with him but not now in these modern times.

"Jaken, clean the inside of my car while I am talking with my father."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! I will do as you wish."

"Now it will be a good time." He added when the imp made no move.

"Your lowly servant will proceed right now Sesshomaru-sama."

One more step he made to where his father's office was, when his sensitive nose was hit with that stench…a certain someone's stench…the half-breed stench. _He returned and dared to show himself in front of father? And not only that, but he brought the woman with him? _He added when his nose sensed the woman's presence. The half-breed had courage – he at least could have admit.

The closer he got, his ears could catch his father's words more clearly. The old man was angry – no wonder since his favorite son made the hell out of scandal – he could even imagine the cold eyes his father's can have during such moments. He knows them well because he felt it on his own skin centuries ago, when he was still an inexperienced pup. At that time, Sesshomaru learn that the old man should never be angered. Never.

"You insolent pup" where the words which come out from beyond the door "You brought shame upon your family, and now you have the nerve to show yourself here like nothing ever happened?"

"Father" the insolent pup showed some bravery in front of the old one "I know my actions caused damages but I did what I thought it was right."

"You slept with your bride's cousin, and you think you did a right thing? Pup, do you have a death wish?"

"Not that father. I know the events happened in that day where a mistake. I am talking about my decision of marrying Kikyo. I realized I am in love with her. We're in love with each other so we decided to get married."

What damage did he, the old man, did during his life to deserve such. He never asked much from life, but a good wife and good children. The first he got it, the kamis were gentle enough to bless him with good women, but the children…

The oldest son is coldest than ice itself – the old man can swear he has no idea to whom he ressemble to; his mother wasn't like that at all – who, to make something, he had to blackmail him, or to give him a reward for his trouble. Did his eldest grow up, or he's stuck at the age of five, when Inutaisho had to reward his son with sweets for anything he had done. No, his eldest son is still a stubborn pup.

About the second son – after he had seen the nature his eldest turned into, the old man hoped for better when Inuyasha had seen the daylight for the first time. The old man hoped for his second son to become a younger version of himself. Five weeks ago, Inutaisho would have said the kamis had mercy on himself by giving him such a sweet pup. Kamis might have deceived him since weeks ago, his favorite pup during the wedding reception, where he was the groom, decided to act worse than the eldest pup, and screw the bride's cousin.

Really, if he wanted to have an affair couldn't he have it ten years after the wedding and preferably not with the cousin?

And now, his favorite pup, though since that day he fell out from his father's grace, married the woman and brought her in front of him like nothing ever happened, like marrying her was the most natural thing in the entire world.

His youngest pup was an idiot, the old man lastly concluded.

"Pup, what about Kagome-chan? Did you two think at her for a moment?"

"Well, Kagome and I divorced. What I did after it was my business alone."

"You insolent pup" the eldest was amazed by his son idiocy "and what caused the divorce in the first place? The ink on those papers didn't even dry and you married another?"

"Father, I really thought I love Kagome but now I realized I am in love with Kikyo. What damage I did for marrying the woman I love? Didn't you fell in love with my mother and divorced Sesshomaru's mother to marry mine? Didn't you follow your heart and go to the woman who held your heart? I did exactly the same."

"You insolent pup!" The old man raised his voice again, it cold tone freezing the ones from inside the office, and the one who was listening behind the door. The insolent pup had the nerve to compare his predicament with his own. If the pup wouldn't have been his flesh, Inutaisho would have beheaded him.

Hearing his father's words, Sesshomaru, who was beyond the door, eavesdropping like a woman, decided in the end to postpone his important discussion, maybe for a day and two; his father was not into his right minds now.

Sesshomaru hoped he will survive –

* * *

He indeed hoped he will survive. Why? The reason lay inside his apartment, making herself at home. Dejected that he still found no answers at his pressing matters, he stepped into his apartment, hoping to find the woman in another state of dress than he left her. He indeed found her into another state but not the one he was hoping for.

The woman, pardon me, Satan, was into an advanced state of intoxication, dressed with the same very clothes he left her. Damn, he hoped for the woman to add some more clothes. Her current attire covered only certain parts of her body, the rest being left bare, taunting him.

Since you probably don't understand why his despair, I will try to resume their morning –

After the woman ran and yell like a banshee, obviously impressed by how much mother nature gave him, she returned dressed into a different attire: grey shorts, which were too short, and a white silk camisole – he had the hell out of a fight with his beast when the said monster noticed the woman wearing no bra. Sesshomaru could swear the woman wants to be taken again.

And later it was her behavior – she was like a love sick woman. She wanted to cook him, and breakfast with him, and were moments when the woman even wanted to spoon feed him. She was strange – he was afraid to ask why. Afraid because he was scared by her answer. Didn't the misfortune which befell him started like this?

With a bit of flesh, and a bit of inviting, arousing words.

Considering his current state of mind, her current state of attire, damn he knew he won't resist her and take her again. He will not take the woman again; really, he will not.

"Sessh-kun, you returned home!" the drunk woman jumped off his couch directly into his not so welcoming arms. "Why are you so late? I am waiting for you?"

"You're drunk." He pealed her limbs off around his neck, his hands grabbing her by her shoulders while his gaze bore into hers. Didn't she promise him to not drink again?

"Yep, I am. Come and join me!" she turned her back to him, flopped herself onto the floor, lifted the bottle into the air and – "I wanted to drink some tonight and found this bottle. It's good!"

And then his anger turned into shock. She almost emptied his expensive whiskey bottle. _That was 40 years old. Do you have any idea how much that cost?_

"Woman, explain yourself. Why are you drunk?"

The woman giggled, lifted her drunk form off the floor onto his couch and invited him to join her. "Sessh-kun, come and drink with me!" she poured him a glass, and almost forced it on him. The bottle was almost empty – at least he could finish it.

"Woman, you provided no answer to this one." the brown liquid went down his throat, warming him. He took the bottle from her hands and poured the remaining liquid into his glass. In another second it was gone. He turned his eyes into her direction – he tried to not think at how so delicious she looks like -, expecting an answer.

"Well, you see…funny things happened at noon. I found out your brother married my cousin in Hawaii, where I and he should have spent our honey moon." _Damn, she found out. _

"And you're depressed so you started drinking again." At some level he sympathized with the woman, he understood from where she's coming from – not everyday your chosen man screw another in the wedding day; but damn, he was a little pissed. His brother was still lingering in her heart if she was behaving like that. Somehow, that simple thought hurt him a little bit.

Or maybe more than he thought.

The truth is she was no depressed at all; she was just pissed for losing lots of money. Since she returned home, she tried to find solutions to her problem – retrieving her money – and in it way she almost emptied his whiskey bottle. The more she drink, solutions didn't come in her way, but dirty thoughts about a certain man.

"Sessh-kun" her voice honey like tickled his sensitive ears, his senses going into overdrive "I want you." and with only that sentence his mind could perfectly depict the solely sense of it. Only that sentence made his little one twitch in his pants. "All day I thought only at you and the night we spent together. I won't mind have a repetition of it." She pressed herself lightly into him, her intentions screaming out loud. "I wonder what would he think if he would know about us."

_She begs for me but thinks at that idiot? _

He grabbed her by her shoulders, tossed her on the mattress, and he towered above her. When he spoke to her, his voice was cold, clearly deranged by her last statement, a hint of jealousy hiding behind his words.

"You asked for my body but think at him?" no woman will dare think at another while being with him. This woman should have known it by now. She had no idea why he was so disturbed – she would have known if she would have been sober, her current state of inebriation stopping her to think clearly – but she knew she must assure him of her feelings.

"No, I don't think at him. I feel nothing for him, maybe except desire to beat the hell out of him. Sessh-kun, don't you see I try to seduce you? I wear almost nothing, tempting you to sin again." And let me tell you, her intentions of seduction should have been kept secret.

Seduce him? He thought so. Damn this woman, couldn't she have kept it silent?

Taking advantage of their close proximity, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his lips closer to hers. Fiercely, she attacked his mouth, locking their lips into a needed kiss.

Their lips molded over each other like never before, her hands trying to discover his body, while his did the same. Any restraint was long gone; her scent, her desire was too intoxicant to resist them. Kagome moaned, writhed under his stronger body, pushed into him, seeking the pleasure.

Her movements drove him crazy, his desire for her increasing with each sound which escaped from her rosy lips. Taking advantage of her parted lips, he inserted his tongue into her warm mouth, hungrily pressing onto her tongue.

His hands traveled south, towards her secret place. With the speed of sound he found her wet center, inserted two of his fingers inside her. Screamed of pleasure erupted from her lips, her hips following the pace of his thrusting fingers.

A part of him screamed in despair, trying to rip him away from the woman delicious body. Reason was long gone; his primal desires overtaking everything.

One thrust, two thrusts, and the woman's body erupted in pleasure, screaming his name in pleasure, her juices coating his fingers. His mouth traveled south where her perfect shaped mounds where, to give them the proper attention. His mouth was doing wonders to her body when, to his surprise he became aware of her lack of response.

Lifting his hungry, golden orbs from her chest to her face, he had the shock to see the woman –

"She felt asleep?" yep, that's right. After the woman reached the high of pleasure, she had the insolence to fall into sleep, leaving him into a complete state of un-satisfaction. His body was aching, his little one was practically begging for release. "Woman, if you start something you should at least finish it." he advised the half naked woman beneath him.

Indeed, the woman was Satan herself. She tempted him with a bit of skin, he half sinned again.

_Damn, I am screw if this will go on. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: **sorry for delay. shame on me that i needed 1 month and 11 days to update.  
I do like to mess with sesshomaru - I hope i brought some smiles on your faces.

Chapter 9 Heat - because i like to mess with sessh more and more*evil grin

**Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Disturbing feelings**

_Damn, it's only that idiot's fault. _That she has a hangover. This morning was not a good morning for Higurashi Kagome.

First, she woke up with a horrible hangover. It was that idiot's fault. If he wouldn't have done _that _she wouldn't have drank that bottle. She started drinking with the hope in mind that she might find solutions to her problem. You might think that by now she knows drinking cause problems and not solutions. Apparently, was not Higurashi Kagome's case.

Second, when she woke up she had to ask for help. Why? Because she was wrapped like a cocoon with the blanket, unable to find release without help – she felt so embarrassed, so humiliated that she wanted to hide and never come out. Showing that embarrassing state of hers was the last thing she wanted Sesshomaru to witness. How she ended wrapped like a cocoon she had no idea.

Third, Sesshomaru was avoiding her. This morning he released her from that hot confinement, and he was gone. He ran away like she had plague. _A strange person is Sesshomaru _she concluded after witnessing various reactions of his during the first days of their cohabitation. But why he's avoiding her? _Yesterday morning we were in quite good terms. Does he suffer of pms? _And yes, she has no memory of the night before; those were deleted the moment she emptied half of his expensive whiskey bottle.

Truth to be told, she wanted to play more with him; to show him glimpses of her bare skin, to make him notice her. She was unable to perform the act when he was not around. If his bedroom door wouldn't have been locked (she did not check but heard the click) she would have burst inside and make up who know what excuse which requires his presence. Her plan to tame the great demon suffered no changes.

Today, or at least half a day, she will give him some slack. By the night fall she hopes he will come to his senses, and stop behaving like a teenage girl who tries to avoid the evil.

"Your coffee ma'am!" normally, she wanted to enjoy her morning coffee at home, and not in a random coffee shop. The strange aura inside her temporary home made her to leave, to breathe some fresh air. And if she wouldn't have day dreamed, she would have felt the presence behind her, and not bump into that person.

"I am so sorry!" Fortunately, her coffee suffered no damages after the body contact. "I should have been more –" and her words died. And she wanted to withdraw her sorry. "You?"

And forth (I was enumerating her reasons for a bad morning), she found no solution to her money problem. She had the intention to meet with him, and ask her money back, but that should have happened when she should have had a solution; and not now when she's completely unprepared.

The prick cheated on her with her cousin during the wedding reception; married and screw the same person on her money; by now she thought him capable of anything, even denying her contribution to the supposedly magical honeymoon.

"Kagome!" he never had in his plan to meet her today, nor tomorrow but he wanted to meet her one day. He was sent by his wife to buy her those chocolate cakes she likes so much from _xxx_ pastry shop. He was in his way when he suddenly had seen her, entering the current coffee shop.

He married her cousin; he should be the first to tell her, and not someone else. So he followed her. Also, he hoped for her to be into another state of mind compared with the last time he had seen her; and that's the wedding day.

"Long time no see, Kagome!" he tried to be friendly as possible; he hoped for the female to be the same. "Can we talk for a moment? I have something important to tell you."

Why kamis are on his side? Didn't she hope to meet him in private and probably to cut off a certain part of him? Why a public place, where she cannot perform into reality her inner desire?

"Of course. Truth to be told I wanted to talk with you too."

"Oh…" and he lead the way to the nearer table. Kagome followed him silently, and sat across him.

She indeed looked calmer; no vein was popping from her head, nor he feels the air filled with much anger; only a little bit but that was to be expected. At a certain level he was aware of his doings. He was carefully inspecting her, trying to see any changes in her beside the ones about her mood.

Something was different. He concluded after 2 minutes.

Her scent was different.

He knows her for years; he knows her scent more than his own. Before, her scent had a strong aroma of purity. That was the sign of her virginity. He knows because that aroma never changed even if she was angry, or sad. But now her strong aroma was gone, being replaced instead with another scent. It was faint but still imprinted on her.

The scent of a man.

He got angry.

Instantly, he recalled the moments when he craved for the woman, craved to touch her, to feel her skin on his skin. He was refused. She wanted to stay virgin until the wedding night. He respected her wish. Maybe he doesn't want to admit but her grandfather helped him a lot in respecting her. He was afraid of the elder performing a cursing on his person.

But…she refused him for years, and now she gave herself to another?

"Kagome, did you – "

"40000 dollars" He asked to talk with her, but he was the one staying silent. While he was in that state, her eyes scanned him – the body she once wanted to have a taste of it – and wondered what the heck she had seen in him. It's true that he was good looking, and his dog ears at the top of his head were adorable, especially when those were twitching…but that's all.

"What?"

They were so different – the siblings I mean – her mind recalling the time she had spent with the other siblings; her mind wandering to the night they spent together. That was a real man. How much she wants to touch him again, to feel his bare skin pressed on hers, to ask her to scream his name. Kagome was fantasizing about the great demon, when the prick interrupted her erotic thoughts with only his voice. Then she remembered what the idiot did to her. The hole in her bank account I mean.

How many erokawa clothes she can buy with those money?

Plenty.

"34000 dollars the hotel reservations. It was a five star hotel, and we wanted to stay a whole month. 2000 dollars the transportation, and 4000 dollars the clothes I have bought for that occasion and never got the chance to wear them. These are the money I had invested in the honeymoon I never experienced but you instead did. And you weren't alone; you went there with my cousin and you even dared to marry her on my money. I want my money back."

"You knew?"

"That you screw my cousin on my money?"

"What about you? I can smell it on you…the scent of another man." she froze hearing his words, silently praying for him to not identify the scent's owner. Not that she was ashamed. If hers and Sesshomaru's situation wouldn't have been delicate she would have screamed his name aloud.

"I slept with a man, and I felt divine. He did so many things to me. I cannot wait to lie on his bed again. He's amazing in bed. Do you want to know all the things he did to me? The red baby doll I prepared for our wedding night he shred it to pieces, and feasted on my body." her voice was bitter, silencing him. Tired by his presence, she sat up, sign that she ended any conversation with him. Before leaving she turned a glance at him, and spoke. "You have two days to give me my money back. If by that time I don't have received it, next time we will talk through my lawyer."

She was proud of herself. She dealt with it perfectly fine, solutions coming in her way while speaking.

* * *

Without making a noise, Sesshomaru opened the door – his bedroom door. Like a child who's playing hide and seeking, he peeked in right and left to make sure the woman is not there. Minutes before, the woman was pacing around the area but now his senses told him she was not there. He tried to make sure in case his senses are deceiving him – it's not the first time when it happens.

Let's this stay only between us – the woman was gone for an hour already.

It was bad, very bad.

He was so ashamed by his behavior that he wanted to slice his neck open, bleeding till death. It was only that woman's fault, that he ran away and lock the door behind. It was only her fault…that he lost any strength; the one who helps him stand away from the woman.

Everything started last night – she asked him to take her, pressed her willing body onto his hard one. He sinned last night; any will to keep his hands away from her delicious body were long gone. He brought her pleasure, screamed in pain when the same woman had the audacity to fall asleep before him reaching his climax.

He watched her afterwards, her sleeping form so defenselessly on that couch, delicious sounds escaping through her mouth. She was calling his name in her sleep, the air thicker with the scent of her arousal.

Heaven…he thought in a second.

Hell…he thought in another second.

It was bad – he desires the woman. To pin her beneath him, to have her lithe legs wrapped around his torso, to have a taste of her body. In the last moment he halted his caveman's thoughts and covered the woman's half naked body with the blanket. His thoughts turned to better for a while; took a turn for the worst when the woman whispered she's hot, and tossed the blanket to the side, revealing her body to his hungry eyes.

Worse was when she screamed his name loudly.

He almost cried.

His last resort – to not take the woman like the caveman he felt he is, he wrapped the woman with the blanket, tight; for her to not be able to find release.

Only when she was like a cocoon he was able to sleep peacefully.

However, his despair came in waves within the first hours of the morning. The woman was asking for help. Realizing his woman was in danger, he hurried up, almost breaking the walls to come to her aid.

_I cannot release myself. Please take this away from me. _

And he did so.

What mistake he did. Her body was drenched in sweat, a wave of pure arousal hitting his sensitive senses. Her clothes were drenched, his primal instincts being to disrobe the woman, supposedly to not catch a cold. But he knew better – he wanted to finish what they started last night.

Realizing the dangerous path his thoughts turned to, he ran away, looking the door behind him. He was not afraid of her, but of him. He locked himself to protect the woman from his caveman's actions.

"She's not here. She's gone."

His plan was simple. Leave the house as fast he can, and go to his father for some answers. His old man must have a lot of experience within this field.

He was taking his jacket when –

.

.

"Cannot believe that idiot! To question me about – "

_Damn. _He thought. She was back. Dirty, erotic thoughts were flooding him, already picturing himself above the woman, having a taste of her.

"Sesshomaru, you're out? You won't believe what morning I had – " The woman had no chance; she was pinned beneath the great demon, growling sounds coming out through his mouth. She had no idea why but she could tell he was mad.

Extremely mad.

Trust me, he had no intention to pin the woman beneath him, in such a vulnerable pose for a delicate woman as her. He was cursing himself for not leaving the house earlier, other thoughts swirling around his mind – about the woman's delicate scent, and how sweet her scent will turn to if he will bring her pleasure – when his nose was hit by that scent.

His scent.

His brother scent.

"You smell like him." With crimson eyes he was watching her. She was reeking of his worthless brother scent. She was his woman; no other man had the right to touch her. She says she hates him, but she let herself being touched by him.

The woman must learn to whom she belongs. "You reek like him. You let him touch you."

"A smell like who?" by now she was scared to death, her brain unable to process any information.

"Inuyasha. You let him touch you."

"I didn't let him touch me. I will never let him touch me." Doesn't he know how much she displeases the guy? She will prefer to cut one of her hands off than let that moron touching her. Sesshomaru was offending her, with his accusation.

"Then why are you reeking like him. His scent is all over you?"

"We bumped into each other a while ago." How much she wanted at that time, after she realized into whom she bumped into, for her hot coffee to spill on him. The bastard had a lucky star.

"Woman, pray for this to be the truth, or else I will rip him apart. No one touch my woman."

"Okay"

And he was gone, vanished from her very eyes. _Damn, he's fast. Something must be wrong with him. _

And indeed it was. The moment those words left his mouth, he realized the mistake he did; aloud he claimed the woman as his own. _Maybe the woman was too afraid to realize what I did. _He had to visit his father, to find answers to his problems. He had no other moment to lose.

In consequence –

.

.

"Father!" He reached his father's mansion in record time. Five hundred ago he would have flied to his domain; now he had to endure the traffic, stop at the red light and so on.

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise!"

Sniff sniff

His elder son was troubled. He could tell – it's been 700 years since his son has seen the first ray of sun; never during those years he had seen his son so agitated. at some level it was amusing.

"Father, this one is in a dilemma."

"Really? Your father gladly will aid you. What problem did you encounter?"

"This Sesshomaru has no problem, father. One of my students has."

"Oh!"

"Last week one of my students, a youkai male came and asked for my aid. Probably you know how youngsters are, and apparently while being intimate with a female, he marked her as his mate."

"Is this the same case we discussed the last time?"

"Yes. He now realized his mistake and wants to undo the mating – "

"Then he should follow the ritual."

"That was his intention as well. Unfortunately something came up. His body doesn't react to other woman's touches, but when he sees the female he feels hot on the inside, his mind possessed with thoughts about her. Worse is that he feels jealous if other men are around her. He cannot stand a male scent on her, not even one imprinted on her by mistake."

"Then he has a huge problem. The woman is his ONLY ONE. The same happened to me too before and after I mated Izayoi – I even felt repulsion if another woman touched me. When a prince from a faraway land attempted to court her, I almost ripped that man's head off his shoulders."

"But father, he's a young male who made a mistake. Is there really no escape from that mating? He shouldn't be punished an eternity for one night mistake."

"Is always death – "

"One which won't kill him." _Do you want me to have a heart attack? By any chance you know and try to mess with my sanity?_

"I never heard of one which can let them alive but your student can try to stay away from her. Though it will be hard when…"

.

.

"Father, I need your help." The one who burst in his father's office was no one else than the youngest son. By the tone of his voice, the elder could tell his youngest was in trouble.

Hardly, he could hide his amusement. Both sons asking for help in the very same day never happened.

"Inuyasha. I didn't expect your arrival today."

Maybe the father was amused by what it was going on, but not the brother – Sesshomaru. He came here to find a solution to his pressing matter; his father was ready to tell him something of vital importance when the dog-eared bastard intruded. 500 years ago, Sesshomaru would have beheaded the impolite half-breed.

Worse, his woman's scent was imprinted on the bastard's clothes.

"Father, I need money."

You know that parents work their whole life to provide a better life to their children. Some of them have the chance to become rich, their offspring having everything they wish for. Some of these rich parents have unfortunately spoiled brats who didn't earn a penny during their whole life but live in richness due to their parents work.

Inu-no-Taisho was one of these parents – his youngest son spent his days spending his money. The elder had no problem in the beginning – he thought his role is to create a better life for his children. Also, he hoped for his youngest son to stop dreaming and create a life for himself.

It happened 70 years ago, when the elder stopped spoiling the youngest. His youngest had to learn to value the money, and how much someone works to earn them. Inuyasha had to learn to value his father's work.

"_Your daily pocket money is the monthly earning of one of my directors. If you want money you must earn them. This one will stop giving you a penny; your mother will do the same."_

Thus, the elder froze any financial resources for Inuyasha.

Such a good decision it was; the very next day, Inuyasha was job hunting – or at least that was what he claimed. Several weeks later, the father found out his son fouled him. As punishment, the father took his son's car and signed him into school. No matter what happened afterwards, Inuyasha learned his lesson; the father however still didn't provide financial help to his son.

"What for?" if it's a serious matter he will step on his former decision and lend the money.

"I need them to pay a debt. It's an emergency. If I won't pay them in two days I will be sued."

"What debt?"

"Can't you really give me without knowing?" in this world were things his father should have no clue about. Like the one who wants to sue him.

"No."

"Why don't you give me my part of inheritance? I think I deserve it."

"Am I dead pup?"

"No."

"Your inheritance you will get it only after my death. Until then make a living on your own. You pup " his eyes turned towards his eldest, who momentarily was forgotten "by any chance you desire your inheritance too?"

"This Sesshomaru has no need for your money. This one earns more than he needs."

"Indeed. Even if you took over the high school section you still manage your company. Inuyasha, why can't you be like your brother? The only time when he asked for money he was seven; he wanted to buy a candy."

"Well I – "

"To whom you're indebted? For what you used those money, and how much?" the elder inquired.

"O own 40000 to … Kagome. You know that we paid for the honeymoon. That's her share."

"I remember the girl saying something similar. In another words, you want your father to fix something you broke. Didn't you reach adulthood hundred years ago? I will give you no money. You're in this because of your actions; deal with it by your own."

"If I would have the money I would have done it. Do you think I like to crawl at your feet? Anyway, what's 40000 for you? For a man rich as you're is nothing. Can't you give it to your own blood? Kagome said she will sue me if I won't have the money."

"Sell your Audi." The words didn't belong to the father. These were Sesshomaru's. "A month before the wedding you bought that Audi. Didn't you pay 100000 dollars for it?"

"Did you lose your mind? That car is my baby. How can I sell my baby?"

"Your car is still new. You can take on it around the same amount. After you have paid your debt you will have enough for another baby."

"Your brother is right. With the remaining money you can buy another luxury car. I will find you a buyer."

"Pops, please don't make me give up on my baby. I saved a lot to buy it. Though I do not understand why I should pay for Kagome's clothes. I never saw them on her. Another man did. I bumped into her earlier and she was carrying the scent of a man."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Everytime when my hands wandered lower on her body, and tried to fondle something she slapped my hands. I suffered four years but she let another man to see everything."

"I don't care about sad story with the woman. The money you own to the woman, you will give them to me and I will give them to her." "Why?" Inuyasha and his father asked in the same time.

"Father let the woman in my care. She's working in my section. I think father agrees with me when I say is better for the woman to not have another meeting with Inuyasha. If you two won't see each other is the best for her. We don't want her fall into another depression." In mere minutes his scent on her was detected. More time around the woman and they will know the story behind her scent.

"Your brother is right. Inuyasha you aren't allowed to approach her anymore. Do it and dire consequences will follow." _And you pup, what the heck did you do? I guess I need to find out by myself. Soon, very soon! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: **So sorry for the late update. During the warm season I have a severe case of laziness - rarely I write during that time of the year. I am productive during the cold season. However I would try to do my best in updating at least one chapter per month. You, my reader, kicking my ass (metaphoricaly) might help me move faster. Please, do not be shy!

As always, the chapter is not revised. Expect to find grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Heat**

It was bad. Very bad. He never thought things can be worse than currently is. Sesshomaru discovered, through the hard way of course because it cannot be otherwise that the woman showing him glimpses of her bare flesh were nothing compared with what came afterwards.

Heat.

And I am not talking about the weather. Sesshomaru would have been thankful if it was the weather. No, the woman was reaching her heat period. She was not there yet but in a few days she will be at her peak. And let me tell you, that's very bad for his person, for his senses; his beast's senses anyway, or maybe his own's too. He's too confused to differentiate them anymore.

_"I never heard of one which can let them alive but your student can try to stay away from her. Though it will be hard when…"_

Only now he knows to what his father was referring to. He was talking about the woman being in heat; the moment his nose noticed the change in the woman's scent, he knew he's in trouble. The beast inside him already started reacting to it.

He was an animal which solely purpose in life is to perpetuate the species. The woman reaching her fertile period made the animal inside him go mad. The woman walking half naked inside his house made things easy not at all. The woman was not playing with fire but with his animalistic instincts.

The very moment his nose felt the sweet scent emanating from her, the beast inside him wanted to lock the woman in his bedroom, her naked form never leaving his bed; at least until she's pupped. Yeah, he wanted to have the female warming his bed, his shaft buried deep within her, his name to be screamed by her luscious lips.

"Sesshomaru?" she was so close to him, saying his name. His mind already depicted the woman splayed on the kitchen table, writhing like the kitten she is. "Will you have breakfast with me?" she must be complete unaware of what she's doing to him. She stood before him, so casually, waiting for him to speak to her. Any words of hers, even if it lacked sensuality, he however found them arousing.

Very.

The animal within him wanted only one thing – have her legs wrapped around his torso, and pound into her like a caveman.

"This Sesshomaru wants not food" _But your delicious body to sate me. _

"Are you sure? You look like you're hungry." And maybe he was hungry; this woman knows nothing at all. He was strange this morning. Never, but never he watched her so intensely. She was wearing one of her garments she have bought for her honey moon; maybe the outfit is too provocative and his staring is his silent way to tell her she needs to dress, not that she would do it. No matter what the reason of him ogling her, she felt naked under his gaze. She could swear he's stripping her off with his eyes. Hot heat pooled between her legs. He was turning her on.

If her goal wouldn't have been for him to make the first step, she would have pealed the garment off of her body herself and jump on him. It's been too long since she felt the touch of a man; this man's touch she wanted to feel it again. Her skin ached to feel him.

The woman was aroused; he could feel the air getting ticker with her delicious aroma. His beast tried to break the imaginary prison walls, getting free to have the woman. His savage beast's antics brought back memories, none of them being pleasant. It happened five hundred years ago when his beast, like the animal it is, tried to take hold of his master's body for the first time, and searched for a mate. And heck, if he and his father wouldn't' have stopped the savage within him, he knew he would have mated at that time with the first woman he would have found in his way.

It was the mating season. Each spring a youkai dog experience such, their judgment being clouded by sexual inner desires. The pleasure being denied for so long – the pleasure of having the female sex during the mating season – his beast tried to solve the matter in his own way.

Who would have thought the circumstances at that time proved to be favorable for his person. His father, noticing the tight situation his first son is, decided to lock him into one's of the strongest cage. It was a hard decision to take; the old man would have wanted his son to have a woman on his side, a mate who could have make him many many pups. His inner desire, he had to abandon it – in the western lands, the peace treaty had to be signed. The rulers of different kingdoms were accompanied by their wives and daughters.

Being free, his son's beast could have attacked the poor women entering the western domain. And that he couldn't let it happen. After that, during the mating season, his beast never took control over his body, those horrid days being overcome without further issues.

"This Sesshomaru is not hungry." He had to repeat himself, adding a note of coldness in his voice. He had to hide the scorching feelings he has for the female. And maybe, due of his coldness, the woman will cease wearing almost nothing while in his house. It was hard not to shred her clothes to pieces, if those can be called clothes, when he was taunted by the naked flesh she made sure for him to see it.

No wonder he called her Satan.

She wanted him to sin.

"Are you okay? You're kind of strange this morning." Something was happening with this man; something which made him distant towards her. He had something against her. She cannot accept this cold treatment without a good reason. If he was dissatisfied with her, he had to tell her why.

"This one is feeling just fine." If at that time a cage saved him from the beast within him, maybe being away from his heated mate will be a good idea. Somehow, during these horrid says, he had to get away from the woman, from this house. He would have made use of that cage again if that wouldn't have been destroyed one hundred years ago. Now he regrets the day when his sharp claws tore that ancient cage to pieces.

And let me tell you, it was Inuyasha's fault that he destroyed it; if his useless brother wouldn't have annoyed him, he wouldn't have lost his temper thus not have destroyed everything inside the cave where the cage was in. In that day, except his half-brother nothing escaped his wrath.

"This Sesshomaru will be busy the following days. My company needs my presence. I will be gone for the next week." By his return, things will go to normal; the woman's pheromones won't taunt the beast inside him. And gone he was; in ten minutes time. The woman he let behind had no time to protest, or even ask why.

Sad and angry she was.

She might not know his reason but…"my company my ass. You left because of me."

* * *

"It's something wrong with me?" Sango sipped from her cappuccino. Her friend needed her presence immediately, and she like a good friend jumped in her car and met Kagome in the coffee shop near her house. By the look of it, her friend has a tumultuous love life. "I do not understand why his strange behavior. I do everything to please him, and the bastard doesn't even tell me what is wrong with him."

"Honey, he's a dog. Maybe is something dog related. Or he had to meet a woman."

"What? A woman? He's not allowed to. He's married with me, kind of. I won't share him with another woman." Kagome's anger rose higher. Does he touch that woman the same he touched her. "I will cut his hands off if he dares to have one other than me."

"My my, we are jealous aren't we? I don't remember you being like this when Inuyasha cheated on you. By any chance, are you in love with Sesshomaru?"

"Of course not. Is just that…" _am I in love with him? _"While he's my mate I won't accept him having another woman. That's all."

"Are you sure? Because you're behaving like a dog's bitch."

"I am not a bitch."

"You know what I mean. I once saw an inu bitch around her male. When another woman accidentally touched her male, she almost, and I mean literally, jumped at that woman's throat. Honey, you aren't far from it."

"I am not possessive. I am not in love with him, how can I want to have him all to myself?" her friend data must be very wrong. She doesn't feel like attacking another woman…kind of.

"Honey, you want to monopolize him all. A vein almost popped from your head when you thought at him with another. If you will see him with another woman probably you will have a stroke; probably after you would have killed that woman."

"No I won't."

"Deny how much you want. You desire Sesshomaru. You want him to belong only to you."

Kagome fell on her thoughts, her mind analyzing her relationship with the man. "Well…I am kind of attracted to him, who wouldn't. But I don't thinks is love." Sango gave her a questioned look. "I think is lust. Do you even have idea how good he's in bed? After having a taste of him I deem it properly to want have another bite or bites."

"Mm…I do understand your feelings. The sex was so great that you want to have a repetition of it. The sensations you lived through that you want to experience them again. I cannot blame you at all; I do know perfectly how you feel."

"You see I have right; it's just sex not love."

"Mm…if you say so." _Let's wait and see who is right. Considering the knowledge I have about inus I bet that you would encounter soon certain things. Let's see how you can handle your mate when you're in heat. _

* * *

The nerve of her (Sango) to say that she (Kagome) has certain feelings for the inu male she mated couple days ago. She knows her heart better than anyone else; she's not in love with that egocentric man. How can she? He's the opposite of everything she wish from the opposite sex.

He's selfish, he's cold, heck she could dare say ice is his twin…but…damn he looks so good. He's perfect; he's the Adonis. Her being ached to roam her hands over his naked skin, to have him doing wonders with her body. If he would have been home right now she would jump on him, and take advantage of his wondrous body. She would take him against his will.

A glass with cold water was used to quench the desire she has for his body. "Damn, is like I am a bitch in heat."

_Ding dong_

She thought nothing about the person who might be beyond the door. Maybe this is the reason why she was shocked to see that man's father standing in front of the open door. _Damn. Is he supposed to know about her presence here? What shall I do? _And like this her desire for a certain man was quenched; could this be the power of the in-law?

"Inu-no, what are you doing here?"

What is he doing there? The answer is simple: he wanted to talk with his eldest son. The old man's curiosity reached it peaks, he couldn't wait anymore. The elder wanted answers to his question: who his first son mated. Yes, he came here to interrogate his eldest about that certain matter.

Did his pup thought his lies could ever fool him? Does he think his father is a five years old pup, who can be fooled by the fairytales he putted on the table? He should remind his son…who's the oldest, smartest into the family. He should tell his son…that he reeked of lie when his foot stepped inside his mansion.

"Kagome-chan?" he was surprised to see the woman in here; she being the one who opened the door…to his son's condo. By instinct his eyes roamed over the young woman. For a brief moment, which passed unnoticed by the woman, his eyes almost left his sockets. There, on her neck…a crescent moon marked marred her skin. His keen senses went overdrive, his brain processed the information. The young woman possessed the scent, the markings of his eldest son. "Shall not I be the one who should ask the same question?"

"Why do you come in. I would tell you the reason while serving the tea."

"I would love to." and indeed he loves it; loves to have another plaything. For now he would say nothing. Like he did with his son he would pretend believing the woman's lies, playing along. "I would like some jasmine tea, if that's possible." From afar, his vigilant eyes shall watch the newly formed couple.

"Of course Ino-no?" she smiled and thanked God for him not catching her while wearing the garments she adores to wear around his son. What would he think about her if he would know? She was afraid to imagine.

She poured him the tea and watched the man. She hoped she would get away cheap, and by the time the son returns home, Inu-no's scent would vanish. To tell him his father visited while he was away and found her she had no intention.

"So why are you here?" he bluntly asked, curious to see what the girl he so much adores would tell him. Displeased by her being his son's mate he was not at all. On contraire, he was quite pleased. Must be his sadistic nature to tease his children, to see their various reactions for him not to take the girl into his arms and congratulate her.

"A rapist. A rapist hunts my neighborhood. Sesshomaru offered to shelter me until he would be caught."

"Hn" was his only response. He could tell; he cannot be fooled; her words were partially true. "That's so noble of my son. I have told him to watch over you but never expected him to go to such extent. He never ceased to amaze me."

"I know." She sipped from her tea, happy that he bit her lie. "In the past he always gave me the impression he hated me but in the last week I have had the chance to see another side of him. Under his ice shell is hiding a kind person." _I praised you in front of your father you sick bastard. You better be thankful. _

"So happy that exist someone who thinks the same as me. He's my flesh, of course that he would inherit my kind character, though I would be glad if he would reveal his true personality often. So where's my son?"

"Mm…I have no idea. He's strange these days. Even if he was the one who invited me to temporarily live with him, now he seems displeased by the idea. He often growls at me, he seems dissatisfied by my presence. I wonder what I did to anger him."

"Hn." He watched her intensely, his gaze stopping on her mark…and smiled. "I am sure you did nothing wrong. You should continue doing what you did thus far."

_So seducing your son is included? You have nothing against me wearing those to lure your son to sin? I might take your silence as YES. _

"I would do my best in cooking his meals" _while wearing those skimpy clothes. _She completed into her mind. This man shall never find out about the dirty thoughts swirling into her mind.

"In one of these days come to the mansion and have lunch with me and my wife. She misses you very much."

"I would love to."

She sighed in relief when her in-law left. Someone up there must love her; that she escaped from the predicament she was in. While she was happy, beyond the door was another man who thought that someone else must love him up there.

If he's right, if his nose did not wrong him, soon but very soon…

"Shopping. I need to go shopping." And shopping he did. Why? Because –

.

.

"Ino-no, what is this?" the one who asked the question was no one else than his own wife. She gasped in shock when she had seen scattered over the master bed lots, but lots of tiny little clothes. In another words baby clothes. "Do you have a baby son? With whom?"

"Don't be silly darling. These are for our grandchild."

"Is Kikyo pregnant? Was this the reason why he married her?"

"I have no notion about such thing."

"Then why the clothes?"

"Darling, if my nose is right soon Sesshomaru would become a papa."

"Sesshomaru?" he nodded

"He has a woman to whom he cannot resist, no matter how much he would try." _Five hundred years ago I have helped you to take control back over your beast, giving up at my dream to become a grandpa. That shall not happen again._ _You stupid pup, do you think you can resist to your mate being in heat? You're screwed. _


End file.
